


city of star

by mumufish



Category: bkpp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 54,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumufish/pseuds/mumufish
Summary: bkpp现实向文学pp有男友，雷者慎点。注：本文只是爱情文学，不是考古纪实，一切跌宕起伏，狗血drama和脱离thai国本土现实都是为了故事情节和我自己爽而写的。献给大佬，献给有缘人。2020/11/19首先感谢大家喜欢这篇文章！喜欢bkpp很久了，所以脑子里有很多天马行空的关于他们的想象，对他们的爱意太盛，就想写一篇文作为我这份微不足道的热爱的见证。起初只是我和朋友的自high，但是因为实在耗费很多心血，很多感情，以至于不舍得让它只是一个文档在彼此之间传阅。之所以选择这个平台，也是因为它比较小众，相对包容，也因为我怕发在其他平台可能会引起新的粉丝的误解。由于情节比较写实会有人分不清这只是一部fanfic罢了，前前后后也有些人私信我问过这篇文章是否是基于现实而著的这个问题。我只是个外人，一切都是想象和猜测，不论他们如何，在我的想象国度中他们永远幸福是我的一个小小的心愿。十分感谢大家对我这篇酸臭文章的喜爱和包容，介于我个人对bkpp以及一些不自量力的乱七八糟的小担心，其实不是很想看到这篇文章在其他地方发散。大家都是有缘看到它喜欢它，不如就让它在这个平台，等待下一个有缘人能看见吧！谢谢大家！ps:如果有其他平台转载此文章，还请大家帮我劝删一下，谢谢！
Relationships: billkin/pp
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1066





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
九月的曼谷，如同往日一样热得人心烦；而九月的曼谷高中生，也是上课下课补习为学业奔忙到倒胃口。  
billkin正在发呆。他在上今晚最后一节英语补习课。这个补习班在曼谷相当出名，连续三年SAT高分率在曼谷位居第一，收费自然也十分高昂，生源主要来自曼谷各大有名的私立学校，比如SG、AC和MD等。  
“收了这么多钱还舍不得换张好一点的椅子，奸商啊！”billkin在窄小的座位上艰难地调整着姿势。  
他的位置是教室最后一排的中间，很小的写字板让他没法子舒服地趴在桌子上，他只能叼着笔装作思考的样子神游，不知不觉地视线飘到了斜前方那颗圆圆的脑袋上——从这个角度可以看到他线条柔和的侧脸，白白的皮肤，纤长浓密的睫毛和看起来很柔软的唇。因参加上个月童子军训练营而剃短的头发长出了一层薄薄的茬，像一颗圆圆的毛栗子——按理说应该是一个男生最阳刚的时候，那人却反而越发像女孩，大而圆的双眼氤氲着湿漉漉黏糊糊的娇气。  
那个人上课总是不认真听讲，不论什么时候billkin的视线扫过，他不是在听歌就是在睡觉。此刻他正在玩手机，嘴角带着一抹笑意，在右颊显出一个浅浅的酒窝。不知道为什么，那个酒窝让billkin觉得很是刺眼——这家伙都高三了，还天天这么不着调，一天到晚就会抱着手机谈情说爱。  
吐了口气，低下头看了看自己右领口的两颗绿色星星——billkin这个学期高二了。根据计划，他将参加明年1月份的SAT考试，同时，作为nadao新人，今年的工作机会相对增多，为此他必须要做好工作和学习的平衡——换句话说，他需要在有限的时间内高效学习，以应付未来工作学习的双重压力。  
正打算好好做人，下课铃声忽然响起——得！老天不给机会么不是。billkin慢悠悠地收拾起本就没摊着几片纸的桌面，默默计划着回家复习到深夜。  
新学期伊始，“良知未泯”的同学还没来得及为本周繁重的课业唉声叹气，早有奉行“及时行乐”信条的潇洒人士已经提前组织起了周六酒局——“pp，后天晚上你去吗？frank也来。”曼谷有家新酒吧Tomasa刚开业，风评不错，补习班的“party queen” nam打算组团去探个究竟，可以预见这周六晚上又是一个不醉不归的crazy night。不过billkin向来不参加这种活动，最多是在清吧或者ktv和朋友们喝喝酒。  
“不了，周末我没空，下次吧。”虽然声音又轻又软，但是billkin还是耳尖地捕捉到了。  
“哦嚯，又是去见某人了吧！这个月你已经放了我三次鸽子了！”nam撅起嘴佯装不满，“周六一起玩嘛！”  
“周六真的不行。我请你去百丽宫吃冰淇淋抵过吧？呐呐。”那个人用着最擅长的软绵绵娇滴滴的语气，自然是没有人能够拒绝——“okok，这次先饶过你。”  
很快收拾好书包，那个人站了起来，不意外地对上了billkin没能及时收回的目光。没什么表示，对方很平淡地移开视线，和女孩子先行离开了。  
“拽个屁啊！”billkin在心里小声嘀咕着，不服气似的狠狠地抓起公文包。他家离市区比较远，得赶紧回去。  
“诶！你刚才听到了没！”同校一起补习的Jack大力地撞了撞billkin的肩膀，“pp真的有男朋友了啊？”  
八卦精！billkin在心里翻了一个大白眼——“我怎么知道。”  
“你看这个！”Jack有些激动地点开推特，里面是一个已经有些热度的话题“#logpp”，是pp和另一个男孩子的cp广场，粗粗浏览一遍，基本上发的都是双方的快拍截图和偶遇照，纵使是不明就里的路人也能一眼看出这两人关系不寻常。  
“你看你看！他们也太屌了吧！这算什么啊！”Jack晃着两个少年手牵手嬉笑甜蜜的合照，billkin竭力控制住了要给这个iPhone新款添几道新伤的冲动。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：本文只是爱情文学，不是考古纪实，一切跌宕起伏，狗血drama和脱离thai国本土现实都是为了故事情节和我自己爽而写的。  
> 献给大佬。献给有缘人。

（二）  
“你说当gay是什么感觉啊？”Jack顺路蹭billkin的车去女朋友公寓，一路上都在大呼小叫，“虽然说插男人的洞很恶心，但是有个像pp这么漂亮的男朋友也不是不行。”说完咂咂嘴，好似已沉浸在丑陋直男对弯男居高临下的傲慢幻想中。  
“闭嘴，畜生（sa）！再胡说八道就把你踹下车！”billkin没好气地白了一眼Jack。他十分反感和恼怒于Jack对pp狂妄自大的意淫，却也没法否认在自己内心的隐秘角落也对那个人有着遐想——一直到上个月，他都以为pp在暗恋自己。  
billkin一直觉得自己是特别的那个。皮肤黝黑，一双纯情狗狗眼，鼻子高挺秀气，两个深深的酒窝，配上天籁般的蜜嗓，简直可以竞选全国最帅高中生了——开个玩笑。但是，平心而论，从家境、相貌、学业、性格各方面，无论是谁来评判，billkin绝对可以算是“优秀”的那一档。  
所以，当他发现补习班新来的小男生在偷看他时，在故作傲慢的冷漠下是难以掩饰的自鸣得意——更何况这个小男生长得很好看——在pp没进这个补习班之前，billkin已经听说过这位AC名人。最出名的是他的泪痣，像是老天亲手为他一一点上的，以标记自己散落在凡间的美人。  
pp坐在billkin的左前方，隔着一排，距离不远不近，不知道为什么，两人一直没有交集。即使今年初有听说pp也加入了nadao，他俩也从未就此有过只言片语的交流。  
有时候人与人相处就是这样，如果双方都不主动，就会不知道或者无所谓从何时开始变成一种即使有眼神接触也不相理睬的微妙关系——其实并没有矛盾，彼此却隐隐地有了敌意。反正补习班的同学情谊，充其量也就是在每周的某几个晚上会集中在某处捱几个小时罢了。  
只是忘了在哪一天，billkin惊异地发现pp在偷看自己。偶有几次可以说是错觉，但是每次他迎上那道目光时，对方故作不经意挪开视线的蹩脚举动让他有点烦躁——补习班里关于pp的流言有很多，尤其是性取向，永远都是讨论度最高的话题。billkin自认虽是响当当的直男一枚，对男性完全无感，但真的不是恐同人士——至于为什么对pp这个人会这么敏感和抵触，他其实自己也搞不清楚。  
在pp偷看着billkin的时候，billkin也在默默地观察着pp。客观地说，pp是一个很可爱很好相处的男生，与其说他帅倒不如说他是漂亮，有一种模糊了性别的美。他特别喜欢撒娇，却丝毫不扭捏做作惹人厌烦，待人温柔大方，和同学们关系融洽，会经常给补习班里要好的同学带饮料和零食。——但是，他干嘛总是那样看我？讨厌我？喜欢我？有什么就说出来，总是这样偷看不说话，无聊。  
“看什么看！”billkin偷偷嘀咕着，对上对方的眼神忍不住带了点恶狠狠的挑衅，对面人一愣，长长的睫毛扇子一扇，竟是带了些我见犹怜的委屈劲儿。  
时间一长，billkin也习惯了对方若有若无的偷窥，甚至觉得那眼神像是带了含情脉脉的钩子，一颦一笑都是在挑逗、勾引和暗示，钩得他心里直痒痒——如果哪天他真的和自己表白了……——然而这一切都在8月被打破了。  
说是没有交集，其实billkin一直有默默地在IG follow pp的动态，看他上传的各种可爱的搞怪的甚至是挑逗的自拍，和朋友的嬉笑怒骂，他的教室他的课桌他的家他的小狗还有许许多多稀奇古怪的玩意……（当然，billkin每次都有很小心地避开“FOLLOW”键。）然而这一个月来，pp的快拍里频繁地出现了另一个男生，他们一起上学，一起吃饭，一起逛街，一起溜冰，大胆地牵手，眉目含情地相互依偎——好像在告诉世人，他们正在轰轰烈烈不顾世俗地爱着——“不喜欢我，老看我干嘛啊……”戳着屏幕上那人浅笑的酒窝，billkin喃喃道，恍然不觉自己语气里满是酸味。  
回到家，billkin习惯性地登陆IG追踪pp的行踪，果不其然，看到了nam发了和pp、log的合照快拍。  
“切！”他男朋友长得真不怎么样。  
还不如我呢！心里突然冒出这么一句话，倒是把自己吓了一大跳——喂喂，会错意已经很丢人了，不要再发疯了好吧！billkin郁闷地锤着头嚎叫——为什么要和他男朋友“比美”啊！  
手机此时也应景地哀嚎起来，是经纪人john的电话。  
“billkin，晚上好啊！打电话过来是想通知你，这周日早上九点有workshop。”  
“嗷，p john！谢谢通知，收到！”没想到是来通知workshop的，billkin一下子兴奋起来，“能透露一下这次都有谁参加吗？”  
“据我所知，就你、nonkul、cook还有pp四个。”  
“pp？是 krit Amnuayedchkorn吗？”没想到pp会参加，billkin心跳漏了一拍。  
“你们认识？那太好了，和朋友一起会比较有趣。”p john轻快地说着，准备收线，“好啦，周日早上九点三楼排练室，不要睡过头啦！”  
workshop意味着即将要有新的工作（据悉应该是饮料广告拍摄），pp也会参加，他们会一起工作。偏偏在这个节骨眼……是孽缘还是缘分？紧紧地捏着手机，billkin心里一片混乱。  
“——是孽缘还是缘分？”直至第二天，盯着那颗圆圆的毛栗子，billkin鼓起勇气走上前去的时候心里还在想着这个问题。  
“pp，听说你周末也要参加workshop？”  
闻声，对方转过头略带惊讶地微笑起来，右颊浅浅的酒窝微微绽开：“嗯！”  
心跳如鼓，恍惚间竟是听到了心花开的声音。  
“——是缘分。”


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
因为有workshop和广告拍摄任务，billkin 和pp见面的次数成倍增多，两人的关系迅速熟络起来。  
人与人的关系真的是很奇妙。明明曾经互看不顺眼，但是真正真诚相处、友好交谈以后却会发现，彼此间居然有这么多的共同点，比如都喜欢唱歌，都喜欢看电影，都喜欢吃烤肉，都喜欢小动物……你说的每一个梗，对方都能够默契地get到，你随口讲的一个笑话，很轻易就戳到对方的笑点，你突发的奇思妙想，不需要解释对方就能心领神会，就好像从上辈子就认识一样。  
billkin开始和pp频繁地在社交媒体上互动，给pp的每条帖子点赞，有一搭没一搭地发些蠢兮兮的评论。他正大光明地视奸log和pp这对小情侣，看他们给对方暧昧的留言，看他们的朋友揶揄的调笑，看他们有意无意流露出的甜蜜、忧伤和烦恼。出于某种自己搞不清楚也不想搞清楚的原因，billkin依旧看log不顺眼，但他还是尊重他们的感情，真心实意地希望pp能够快乐。  
今天的pp看上去好像无精打采的。  
习惯性地视线往左飘，大概是感受到了billkin的目光，pp回头迎上了billkin的视线，愁眉苦脸地冲他撇了撇嘴。  
下课后，billkin走到慢悠悠收拾书包的pp身边：“干什么皱着一张脸，丑死了。”  
“今天被老师骂了。”可怜兮兮地撅着嘴，小美人满脸写着不高兴。  
“为什么？没写作业？”billkin瞄到了还摊在桌上一片空白的英语课本。  
“我写了！”pp气呼呼地把课本塞进书包背上，“但是我是真的搞不懂，数学为什么就——这——么——难——啊——”  
教室在九楼，等电梯太慢人又太多，为了方便说话两个人从消防通道离开。  
pp连说带比划半天，billkin终于弄懂了来龙去脉。今天下午临堂测验，三道简单的三角函数计算大题，需要利用二角和差公式求解，pp全都没做出来交了白卷，被老师拎出来批评了一通，还罚站了半节课。  
“居然还让我罚站。你说，老师是不是太过分了！”pp不甘心地抱怨着，大眼睛死死盯着billkin。  
其中有道大题，只要记得公式tan（A+B）=(tanA+tanB)/(1-tanAtanB)，代入就可以求解，pp居然一个字都写不出来，难怪老师要让他罚站。到底还是不忍心打击pp已经半残的自信心，billkin只好安慰道：“罚站确实没必要。”  
“就是嘛！”pp得到了同情票，才又不好意思地嘟着嘴哼哼唧唧起来：“不过我这数学确实也太差了，再不努力好好学一下大学申请要完蛋了。”  
“你什么时候考SAT？”  
“11月5号。”  
还有一个多月……身边人低垂着脑袋，瘦削的肩膀微微塌着，显得可怜又可爱。鬼使神差地，billkin脱口而出：“我帮你补数学吧。”话一说出，不免有些后悔，他自己1月份就要考试，若是还要帮pp补习数学，那剩余的时间就更加紧张了。但是看着身边的人一筹莫展的样子实在是太可怜，就想要力所能及地帮帮他。  
pp的脚步一下子停住，一脸不可思议地看着billkin：“你要帮我补习？！”  
大约是感受到了pp的不信任，billkin有点急了：“喂，我虽然低你一届，但是我的数学水平辅导你是没问题的好吧。”   
pp心虚地揉揉鼻尖，呐呐地说：“不是……是我数学天赋真的不行。之前让log教我，没几天他就崩溃了，我们还吵了一架。我怕你教我，没两天你也崩溃了。”  
billkin听到log的名字更不服气了，圆眼一瞪：“允许你试课,不许不答应！”心里默默咬牙——就不信我教得没log好！  
考虑到一个住城东一个住城西，两人便约定好周六下午在暹罗附近的星巴克学习。billkin先让pp做了套真题摸底，正确率50%左右，还有提高空间。但要想在一个月内全面系统性的复习是不太可能了，只能采取功利主义的做法，根据历年真题的命题规律，梳理题型和知识点，抓大放小地学。  
“其实你不弱的，就是某些地方没有学扎实。如果你这个月好好学，正确率说不定能提高到7、80%。”细细地看了一遍pp的试题，billkin谨慎地说道。  
“真的吗！billkin老师，救我！”就像是已被判死刑的绝症患者突然被告知自己其实得的是重感冒，pp紧紧地抓住billkin的手，激动得两眼泪汪汪。  
“给我几天时间，梳理一下真题咱们就开始补。每周四次——补习班下课后两次，周六周日下午两次，ok吗？”  
“嗯嗯！”pp小鸡啄米似的一通疯狂点头。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）  
四天之后，billkin顶着黑眼圈出现在补习班。从周六回去一直蛮干到昨天深夜，把历年SAT1真题快要翻到呕吐，总算总结出近五年数学部分的考试规律、知识点和考频，粗略地做了一个为期一个月的复习计划。  
对自己的复习就从来没有这么用心过，真不知道哪里来的责任感和使命感，billkin揉着因为睡眠不足而有些钝痛的太阳穴，为自己突然爆发的努力和善心暗暗吃惊。但当billkin把厚厚的一叠资料交到pp手上，看到他欣喜、感动又充满崇敬的眼神，所有的疼痛和不适都不翼而飞，成就感和满足感油然而生。  
内心明明暗爽不已，表面却装酷似的云淡风轻：“我这叫赠人玫瑰，手有余香。上天让你有幸交到一个天使朋友，倒也不必太感动。”又假装板起脸：“赶紧给我学！”  
pp原本以为billkin很凶。虽说平日里他经常和同学们开玩笑，喜欢做些滑稽的动作活跃气氛，逗大家开心，但是当他在认真听课或是独自思考、放松的时候，收起了调皮的笑容，眉眼锋利、鼻子高挺，嘴角微抿，倒显出几分事不关己的冷漠，就好像顽皮只是他的保护色，内里的他冷静沉着且难以亲近。  
来补习班快一年了，billkin一直没有和pp说过话，pp有认真地思考过自己是不是无意间得罪过billkin，因为他的搞笑滑稽和温柔友善从来没有对pp展现过。在加入nadao后，有一度pp曾鼓起勇气想要主动和billkin示好，但是被那双冷漠的眼睛一扫就蔫了。  
后来总算是借着workshop的契机，两人逐渐熟悉起来，pp也终于享受到了身为billkin朋友的待遇。只是没想到billkin能对朋友这么好，才交好不到个把月，billkin就愿意牺牲时间帮自己补课，还用心地帮自己整理真题，捧着沉甸甸的打印稿，pp很感动，又实在无以为报，心里着实有些过意不去。  
billkin确实是个好老师。他脾气比较急，可一旦教起题来却像是变了个人，细致耐心又负责，把原理解释得很通透，还会针对知识点整理出相应的题目让pp反复练习，举一反三。  
有时候老师和学生也会出现教学问题，某些难啃的知识点，一个怎么教都教不会，一个怎么听也听不懂，磨得billkin口干舌燥，对面人睁着满是迷茫的大眼睛，早被绕晕在“思路”上开始神游了。等pp缓过神来才发现billkin瞪着自己老久了，赶紧心虚地低头，准备好要迎接一场唾沫星子的暴风雨，结果billkin只是郁闷地叹了口气，敲了敲他的脑袋让休息五分钟，从头再来：“今天一定要给老子整到会为止！”  
老师这么努力，学生当然也要给力，最后总算是把硬骨头啃下来，公式背得七七八八，做题也做得差不离了，一对答案正确率还挺高，能有85%，激动得pp小脸发红，抱着billkin的胳膊一个劲儿的拍马屁：“p kin（kin哥），你好厉害！p kin，你好帅啊！”声音挺大，引来周围一干人士的侧目。  
billkin羞耻得近乎社会性死亡，扭动着挣脱pp紧紧搂着的胳膊，嘴上还不饶人：“你还比我大半年呢，不要天天想着占我便宜！”  
日子无声无息地走过。billkin和pp配合得越来越好，billkin教得用心，pp学得认真，几番磨合下来，老师学生彼此都很满意。pp其实很聪明，基本上一点就通，也有一定的数学基础，就是平日里太懒，现在狠抓一下，明显进步很大。   
pp认真学习的样子特别乖。长长的眼睫毛在眼底投下细密的阴影，一眨一眨地扇动像是乌鸦的羽翼，抬起头来听讲的时候双眼亮晶晶的，低头思考的时候会无意识地撅嘴，握着笔的右手时而抵在下巴上，时而摩挲着下唇。pp有个坏习惯，柔软的嘴唇稍微有点干燥，就喜欢伸出舌头去舔，探出的舌尖粉粉嫩嫩的，舔完了以后唇上会短暂地渡上一层水光。  
billkin忍不住盯着看了好几眼，说不上什么感觉，觉得心里乱糟糟的，好像有恶兽在咆哮，想要攫住那双唇，把淡色的粉弄得嫣红，甚至让它染上血色。心底里也唾弃自己变态，又忍不住一直盯着走神，直到对面人黑白分明的眼瞳撞入视线，billkin才匆匆移开目光。  
“p kin老师，你在想什么？快点学习！”  
一脸单纯向学的样子实在太过天真可爱，billkin耳根有些发烫，忍不住伸出手去呼噜他毛茸茸的发茬，夸他：“你很聪明嘛，这么快正确率都上来了。”  
pp立刻得意洋洋，摇头晃脑地吐着舌头，把billkin迷得也跟着笑了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）  
pp最近总是和billkin待在一起，和log相处的时间就少了很多，还处在热恋期天天腻歪、一日不见如隔三秋的小情侣自然是彼此思念得紧。  
忍了半个月，log受不了了，趁着课间跑到pp班里，霸道地抢走了前座的位置，一屁股坐下来，瞪着pp白嫩的小脸，有些吃味地抱怨道：“你一天天的和那个billkin混在一起干什么呢？都好长时间不理我了。”  
“最近不是在忙嘛。”嘟起嘴巴，pp竖起了桌上摊着的SAT真题。  
pp手上的资料是一堆散着的打印纸，有编页，但尚未装订，没有logo，不像是补习班出的题目。log好奇地拿过来看了一眼：“你去哪里弄的？”  
“billkin帮我整理的历年真题。不错吧？”pp嬉笑着，恍然不察男友心里一个咯噔——这么好心？  
细细看一遍，确实做得用心，除了有知识点的讲解外，还附上了历年的真题，步骤讲解得很细致，边上还有备考TIPS，精细程度赶得上补习班特制的复习指南了。log把资料还给pp，心里有些不爽起来：“有多厉害？我就不行？”  
pp白了他一眼：“是谁说再也不想教我了？”  
“我可没说过！”log不承认，“我SAT1数学可是考了满分的，没理由教不会自己的男朋友！”  
男友主动要求辅导又怎么能拒绝？pp高兴地应下，两人约好在pp不上补习班的时候就去星巴克学习。  
虽说都爱玩，但log是属于比较聪明、有规划的类型，SAT早早地高分考过，目前已在着手准备大学申请的事宜。不像pp这个学渣，都最后一年了还在SAT的考海里挣扎。好在几乎所有排名靠前的大学都在曼谷，情侣们倒也不必强求一定要考上同一所大学。  
不过，学得好是一回事，教得好又是另一回事。log还是不够长性，刚开始还能勉强装模作样地对着书本跟pp叨叨两句，没过几天就不耐烦起来。他思维跳跃得快，有些地方会不自觉省略掉一些基本步骤，pp基础较差，跟上思维已经有些困难，再省掉这些基本步骤，彻底听晕菜了。一来二去还是讲不清楚、听不明白，两人都有了火气，干脆面对面自习。  
log已经考完了，本身没有复习的必要，对着书本没一会就有些坐不住，掏出手机玩起来。11月是pp最后的机会，他得用心复习，但是男朋友在旁边手指片刻不停地玩手机，又是游戏又是聊line的，搞得他大为光火，严重影响了复习的心情和效率。  
“log，这题不会做，你给我讲讲。”pp用笔轻敲书面，发出不大不小的声音。  
“嗷，马上！你等一会。”  
log不知道在和谁聊着什么，一副热火朝天的样子。看着他不自觉上扬的嘴角，pp气不打一处来，一把抢过log的手机，一看头像，女的、大波浪卷发、性感御姐型，点进主页一看，第一张照片就是villa、泳池、比基尼，身材还挺好，凹凸有致，曲线毕露。  
冷哼一声，把手机摔到log面前。  
log举起双手投降：“事先声明，不是我主动加的。”  
“你看，都没聊几句。就游戏里认识的人而已。”log赶紧翻开聊天记录供祖宗大人翻阅。  
没好气地拂开log的手机，pp心里是又生气又委屈：“我在这痛苦地看书，你在旁边帮不上忙也就算了，当着我的面还敢跟这些乱七八糟的人聊天，我不在的时候你岂不是要翻天了？”面上却又不显，死咬着嘴唇，白着一张脸生闷气。  
log最怕他摆出一副不理人的劲儿，连连告饶：“好好好，我把她删了。”手指一点一划，倒是对刚刚还聊得正浓的美女半点不留恋。  
走了一个，后面还有千千万。  
pp心里火气直冒。但男友认错态度良好、处理干脆也不好再揪着一直闹，真真是有火发不出，憋得慌，不如眼不见为净：“下次你不要来了，影响我心情。”  
“okok！”log自知理亏，乖乖认怂。他就喜欢在网上和人聊天，从交往到现在，pp不知道吃了多少次飞醋，一吃醋就喜欢生闷气，有时气性大起来能一连好几天不理人，哄得log很是心累。这么想着，他却从来没有反思过自己这种喜欢到处和人乱聊天的行为是否适当。  
最后，两个人约好，从现在起直到pp考完试（不过就半个月的时间），一周约会两次，其他时间互不干涉，pp不去管log和谁聊天，log不去管pp和谁学习，让pp全身心地备考。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
理智上pp勉强说服了自己不要去管log的事，因为这种事情除了信任别无他法，但脑子里总是不受控地想这些事情，再说log这种招蜂引蝶的个性，实在让人没法放心。  
log是一个很受欢迎的男生。瘦瘦高高的，身材结实，皮肤白净，笑起来帅气中混着几分狡黠，有种别样的漫不经心的魅力，不论是在男生还是女生中人气都很高。  
和log交往算是pp暗恋成真，偷偷关注许久的隔壁班男同学突然向自己告白，这种感觉美妙无比，幸福得像在做梦。交往之后一切都很开心，感情来得浓烈又迷人，像高度威士忌，火辣的刺激伴随着飘飘欲仙的快乐，但很快就会让人翻江倒海、头疼脑涨起来。  
pp承认自己是有点问题，总忍不住发些不痛不痒的小脾气，想要log甜蜜蜜的道歉，抑或是在一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事上让步。但时间一长，log积极认错绝对不改的应对策略让pp很是泄气。  
pp也有在努力控制自己的醋意。刚开始看到log IG下面总有一些陌生女生给他评论，夸他帅、可爱，有的甚至明晃晃地大胆示爱，把pp气得不行。他总是有种隐隐的危机感——许是之前的几段恋情结束得太狼狈，pp觉得自己真是没救，喜欢上的都是些“花花公子”。log的风趣幽默、能言会道、热情开朗，一直是吸引pp的重要特质，却也成为恋爱后最让他头痛的特质——log未免也太热情、太受欢迎，和谁都可以聊，朋友众多，男男女女，来者不拒。  
log再三保证自己没有任何越轨的想法和行为，但是喜欢交朋友、玩得开是他的个性，他不会、也不可能为了pp放弃原有的生活方式——从开始到结束，他们注定要为这件事无休无止地争吵。log不理解pp为什么有这么多无缘无故的小醋意，pp不明白log为什么就不能老老实实地待在自己身边——他只是想要一个眼里只看着自己的恋人而已，难道这是一种贪心、一种不切实际的奢望吗？  
连续几天，pp心里都在想着这些有的没的，在学习上不免分心走神。在和billkin坐在星巴克学习的时候，忍不住要揪着log查岗——今天是周六，log和frank他们去朋友家开party，有一个总喜欢黏着log的女生也在，pp很不喜欢，他得警告log离她远一点。  
billkin在旁冷眼观察，心里憋着火——好不容易周六大老远从家里过来，pp一边听讲一边走神，现在居然还玩起了手机。  
“pp，你要是今天不想学，可以和我说的。”  
“啊？”pp没反应过来，抬头才发现对面billkin的脸色很不好看，眉头皱得死紧，看着自己的眼神十分冷淡，就像刚认识的时候那样冷冰冰的。  
“我现在学。”pp很不好意思，也知道billkin是生气了，赶忙把手机锁屏搁在左手边上。  
“从现在开始，和我补习的时候就不要看手机了。”billkin直接把pp的手机没收。刚拿过来手机就震了一下，锁屏亮了，一看是“❤log❤”发来的：“都是朋友”，紧接着又是一震：“不要瞎想”。  
billkin顿时明白怎么回事了，心里头不爽加倍，甚至还带了一点苦涩，心想：“你就这么喜欢他？”  
pp听到手机的震动声，想着是不是log发过来的，打算着拿过来回了，但是看到billkin冷若冰霜的态度，到底还是怯了。一方面是怕billkin真撂挑子不和自己补习了，考试大概率得跪；另一方面也是自己理亏，不想再惹billkin生气。  
虽然billkin从来没有表示过，但pp的第六感告诉自己，billkin不喜欢log。正巧log对billkin也什么好评价，有可能是彼此气场不合？pp心里暗暗猜测，默默打消了引荐两人认识的想法，沉下心来乖乖看书，倒是没再烦恼log的那些破事了。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）  
billkin是一个有木调香味的人。虽然他个性比较调皮，平日相处的时候老是咋咋呼呼的，还喜欢模仿一些老土的滑稽表情逗人发笑，看上去好像很爱玩，但事实上他不太喜欢吵闹的环境，很少去酒吧、party之类的地方，出乎意料地坚持old fashion，喜欢老歌、老电影，生活和思维方式都十分传统。他心思细腻、柔软敏感，会留心观察身边人的喜好和细节，譬如pp喜欢或讨厌的东西，只说过一次他都会认真记得——如果恋爱，billkin会是个温柔体贴、不可多得的好恋人。  
billkin和pp的个性、生活方式其实很不一样，可不知怎么的，两人就是很对味，和他在一起pp总觉得特别舒心，好像是有种奇妙的默契，就算是不说话干坐着也很舒服。  
pp的性格比较黏人，和人在一起时就喜欢挨着、靠着，等和billkin混熟了之后也就不自觉地上手，像八爪鱼一样到处撒娇、缠人。  
billkin有时候就喜欢坏心眼的逗pp，说他“撅嘴的样子一点也不可爱、吃东西的样子很丑”云云，在pp快要气得炸毛的时候就翻出pp的IG大声地读评论：“pp笑起来很可爱！”然后又指着他快拧成一团的眉毛说：“pp皱眉不可爱！”还戳他的手臂：“笑一笑、笑一笑。”  
一来二去，pp对billkin的调皮和吐槽已经免疫。  
坐着看书太久导致脖子有点酸痛，pp自顾自地把头靠在他的肩膀上，billkin抖了一下肩：“重死了快挪开。”  
pp扭着头说不要，还用力抱紧了billkin的胳膊，不让他乱动。  
billkin不依不饶：“快撒手，你身上很臭。”  
pp抬起胳膊闻了一下，是淡淡的玫瑰香——就知道billkin又在逗他。billkin嘴贱着，肩膀还是稳稳地动也不动地让pp靠了近半个小时。  
pp觉得billkin就像tiny一样（pp家的狗），性子又急又坏，气起来会满屋子绕着嗷嗷乱叫，但是也很容易哄，晾它个半天气消了又会哼哼唧唧地主动跳上沙发挨着主人看电视了。  
不过pp没有发现，某人紧挨着他的那半边耳朵悄悄地红了。  
转眼已经是10月底，午后阳光依旧强烈，晒得地面滚烫，热气蒸烤上来越发闷热，曼谷周末恶劣的交通情况更是惹人烦躁。billkin在半路上堵了一段已经有些迟了，绕着地下停车场转了两圈还是找不到停车位，不得已绕道停在隔着两条马路的旧商场楼下，迎着烈日疾步赶去暹罗广场的星巴克。  
一进门，老位置，pp已经坐着有一段时间了。店内冷气很强，billkin进来的时候pp正低着头看书，炫目的阳光隔着玻璃在pp身后晕开一个光团，就好像他背上了一圈圣光，乖巧圣洁得像个天使。billkin心下一动，被晃得有些移不开眼。  
倒是pp很快发现了站在门口傻愣的billkin，笑着冲他挥挥手。待billkin在他对面坐下，便递过来一杯冰美式，已经放了一段时间，冰块都要半融，杯身上聚集着细密的水珠，轻轻一碰就聚成一股流到桌面上。  
“p kin，也不用那么紧张赶来上课吧，我不会加钱的哦！”说着就伸手往billkin额头上一抹，满手的汗，故意伸到billkin眼前逗他：“哦嚯，你的汗都可以洗脸了。”  
billkin只感到白嫩的手像一朵柔软的云在自己汗湿的额头上拂过，冰冰凉凉的，后背的汗水却越发炽热滚烫，原本快平缓过来的心脏又不受控制地剧烈跳动起来，赶紧拿腔作势地掩饰自己急速升温的被晒得黑红的脸：“我不在你就不好好看书，刚刚是不是在玩手机？拿出来，没收三小时！”  
下周就要考试了，pp早就说好了今天要请billkin去吃日料，早早地定了餐，复习完两人就从星巴克一道过去。  
店开在暹罗广场边上，店面不大，闹中取静，是近期比较受欢迎的西式创意日料店。因为是预约制，每天接待的客户不多，用餐环境相对安静，私密性比较好。  
“环境不错。怎么发现的？”billkin环顾四周，装修很新，是刚开不久的新店。  
“和log、frank他们来吃过几次，挺不错的。”  
“哦。”billkin含一口茶水，只觉茶香四溢，满口苦涩。  
翻着菜单，pp熟门熟路地点了几道特色菜，菜品很快就上上来了，分别是刺身拼盘、北海道鲜虾饺、培根三文鱼、辣味金枪鱼牛油果卷和烤鳕鱼搭鳗鱼饭。  
pp喜清淡，其中最喜欢的就是那道北海道鲜虾饺，外面的表皮Q弹劲道，内里的虾仁新鲜弹牙，蘸上特质的酱汁，鲜美爽滑，半点尝不出虾的腥味。pp力荐billkin一定要尝一尝这个虾饺，特地蘸上酱汁递到billkin嘴边。  
这个动作自然又正常，但除了前女友，还没有人给billkin这么亲昵地喂食过。billkin忍不住酸溜溜地问：“你是不是对谁都这么好啊？”  
“什么意思？”pp瞅了一眼billkin，觉得他今天有点怪怪的。  
“就是，这样。”指了指pp手上的虾饺。  
“没有啊，就你有这待遇了。”说着又更往billkin嘴边递了递，“快吃，特别好吃。”  
billkin却在想：“只对我这样？对log不这样？”又觉得自己真是个神经病，为什么老是和人男朋友比较。  
pp看着billkin的表情忽明忽暗的，举着手放也不是，不放也不是，噘着嘴不耐烦起来：“你到底吃不吃？”  
“吃、吃。”billkin一口吞下虾饺，嫩滑的虾肉在口腔内爆开，酸酸甜甜的酱汁把虾的鲜味和香味提升了一个档次，满口鲜香满溢。可惜billkin满怀心事，面对着热情地问他好不好吃的pp，只是暧昧地含糊地点了个头。  
不知道这算不算淫者见淫，pp对billkin做的那些亲密举动，比如会时不时牵他的手，替他细细抚平衣服上的褶皱，吃饭时自然地分餐、给他喂食，在他急躁时轻抚他的背，毫不嫌弃地帮他擦汗，体贴地递上饮料，经常性地给他送好吃的……都让billkin品出了不同于普通朋友的感情。如果pp是在撩他，那billkin的少男心早就被撩得小鹿乱撞，几欲一头撞死了。可一对比周围人，又觉得pp对谁都是这么亲密，也许自己也没什么特别的，纯属自作多情。  
billkin就像站在沼泽中一心求死的旅人，心甘情愿地放纵自己陷落，他越来越贪心，已经无法再说服自己安静地待在朋友的位置上了。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）  
11月5号，SAT考试如期举行。估摸着pp已经出了考场，billkin拨通了电话。  
“hello~”pp很快就接通了电话。  
“hello，p，考得怎么样？”  
“之前你给我选的好几道题都中了，几乎一摸一样！ kin老师，你真的太棒了！”pp兴奋的声音混在一片嘈杂中，有些模糊。  
“太好了，看来你考得不错！”billkin也很替pp高兴，盘算着今晚要狠狠地庆祝一番，“今天晚上你有安排吗？”  
“frank他们说要给我弄个庆功party，今晚一起过去吗？就在百丽宫的KTV。”pp开心得大叫，“我好久没有玩了，今天我要不醉不归！来吗来吗？”  
原来已经安排好了啊。billkin有些失落：“你们玩吧。你的朋友我也不认识，玩不起来。”  
billkin倒也不是怕生的人，真实原因其实是他不想看见log，更不想看见pp和log在一起。  
“nam和bean（补习班同学）也在的，你来嘛，来了就认识了。”电话一头的人不懂他的心思，软磨硬泡着想要他过来。  
“还是不了，我今天有点累……”迟疑了一下，又问他：“你补习班上到什么时候？”  
“上到这个月底吧。”  
“那好，下周补习班见，我再单独给你过。”  
“ok！”  
痛快地收线，pp一头扎进party的怀抱。  
喝着酒唱着歌，又回到了从前快乐无边的日子，pp和log也总算可以一解“相思之苦”，两人结结实实地腻了好几天。  
可惜，好景不长，才热乎没多久，两个人又吵了——这一次不是因为陌生女生，是因为log的前女友，ying。  
pp和log很早就交换了手机密码。他向来是没有翻男友手机的习惯的，只是刚好log还在睡，手机又一直震个不停，pp就拿过来一看，是ying发来的一大串line。  
没有谁能够活着从男友的手机里走出来。pp也一样。  
log是在和ying分手后追的pp。他和ying分得很友好、很爽快，分手后一直保持着朋友关系，还带着pp互相见过一两次。只是pp没想到log和ying竟是这么亲密。log很信任ying，有些事情pp怎么问都不说，转身却一股脑儿全对ying倒了，从早安晚安到每一天发生的大小事，从明星八卦到前途理想，从嬉笑怒骂到互诉衷肠，言语间暧昧至极。  
ying的头像是她坐在床上的自拍，长长的卷发披下来，黑色的吊带裙在白色的床单上铺成一个圆，微微歪着头、睁大眼睛看向镜头的样子很可爱。点开大图可以看到床边上放着一个书包，红底配上黑色背带，款式很像AC统一发的那种。书包上挂着一只白色的小熊，穿着蓝色的衣服，做工很精致，胖胖的样子憨态可掬，用手去揉捏，触感柔软，回弹力佳——pp也有一只，绿色衣服，上个月逛商场的时候买的，和图片上的那只是一对。  
pp气得直发抖，想要推醒log用恶毒的话大骂他，但是不知怎么的，却又憋住了火，从心底里慢慢地一点一点发凉起来。  
周末是log一个好朋友min的生日，特意租了个别墅办生日party，正好pp和他也认识，约饭后便陪着log过去玩玩。  
别墅很大，两层，带泳池和烧烤架。pp和log到了的时候气氛已经high起来了，大厅的空气中飘散着淡淡的烟味，宽大的茶几上、吧台上散着啤酒和红酒杯，寿星min正和一个女生连着电视屏幕玩ps4双人游戏，其他人有的聚在一起玩桌游，有的在自拍玩手机，还有边上三三两两几个凑在一起聊天。  
他俩过去跟min打了个招呼。也算有段时间没见了，pp便和min多聊了一会，一回头发现log不知道跑哪里去了。pp和在场的人也不算太熟，又不想玩桌游，坐了一会实在没意思便上楼去找log。  
楼上有几个房间供客人休息，还配有一个KTV练歌房。log在练歌房门口和人站着聊天，那几个人pp都不认识，但是他们很明显都知道pp，远远看到pp上来了，有个身材火辣性子一看也很泼辣的女生就故意说：“你现在是换胃口了，别忘了ying还在等你！”  
声音不大不小，刚好能让pp听到。log看向pp，有点不知该作何反应，又不好因为一句话跟边上的女生翻脸，面子上很是尴尬。  
pp看了一眼满脸挑衅的女生，语气冷了下来：“我困了，送我回家。”  
log有些犹豫地看了看那几个人，说：“要不然等min切了蛋糕再走吧？你先下去，我和他们再聊一会。”  
pp面无表情：“你走不走？不走我先走了。”  
说完扭头下楼去，将那女生的嗤笑（“脾性真大”）甩在脑后，招呼也不打就走出别墅。  
log追到门口，急急拉住pp的手：“p，等一下！”  
“jae这个人就是这样，嘴巴特别毒。你别理她。”  
pp有点委屈：“我招她惹她了？她凭什么这么对我？”然后又狠狠地瞪了log一眼：“要不是顾及你的面子，你以为我不敢骂她？！你和ying的事情关我什么事？气都撒我身上？”  
log就有些无奈：“可能是之前我和ying分手的事情，她们还没有办法接受……但是我和ying已经说清楚了，我们没什么了。”  
“没什么你还天天跟她聊天？我可没有见过天天给前任发自拍照的前女友。”像是想到了什么，pp的语气突然尖利起来：“你给我记住，要想和我在一起，你那些前女友给我断干净了！”  
“你居然翻我手机？！”没想到pp居然翻自己的手机，log有些恼火：“你看了就知道，我和她没什么，最近也只是在聊报考学校的问题而已。”  
“你还在狡辩！”pp简直是怒发冲冠：“你要是想呆在那里就呆在那里吧，我不管我现在就要走了！”  
说着就往大马路上走去，走出四五步后，一回头，log还站在门口，一脸疲惫：“pp，你最近总是这样，越来越严重了。我真的很累，不想再解释了。”log沉吟了一会，像是在下定某种决心：“我就是这样的人，要不要继续，你自己想想清楚吧。”  
pp有些愣怔，呆呆地看着log头也不回地进了别墅。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）  
log、pp莫名其妙地冷战起来，一个不再往隔壁班乱窜，一个放学就回家，frank他们都觉得很费解。也有八卦的小伙伴直接去问他俩到底怎么回事，一个顾左右而言他，一个始终面无表情地沉默，搞得朋友们也不知道怎么办才好。  
frank就想着组个饭局，让他们两个坐下来好好聊聊，先使计谋分别把他俩约出来，再故意安排他们坐一块，小情侣两人亲亲热热一挤，你给我夹菜，我给你倒水，所谓床头吵架床尾和，夫妻没有隔夜仇，马上两人就能和好如初。  
可惜算盘打得好，演员不配合。log pp是如约到了，也老老实实地坐在一起，只是两个不冷不热、爱答不理的，搞得frank他们好生没趣。  
幸好这个月pp的工作机会也多了起来，有workshop、杂志画报拍摄还有综艺节目录制等等，课余时间和周末都被排得满满当当，能够让他有借口去逃避，暂时不去心烦log和ying的那些破事。  
因为不想见log，刚好又因为工作原因需要常常和billkin见面，pp就干脆脱离了和frank他们的圈子，天天找billkin厮混。  
billkin没有那么多时间和pp玩耍，他需要复习备考来年1月份的SAT考试，而pp不想一个人在家呆着，于是除了偶尔和闺蜜逛逛街之外，大多数时间都赖在billkin家里，一来二去都和billkin家里人混熟了。  
billkin的房间很整洁（也许因为佣人常打扫的关系），赤着脚走在木地板上冰冰凉凉的。床边放着几个玩偶（谁能想到这个黝黑糙汉子每晚都需要抱着玩偶入睡呢），床单上是薰衣草洗衣液的清香，混着billkin常用的淡淡的香水味，很好睡。  
在billkin看书的时候，pp就趴在他床上玩手机、看漫画，或者翻他的衣柜、相册——真正想了解一个人，可以从他的房间开始。billkin是一个很恋旧的人，他的衣柜里堆着大大小小的已经破旧不堪的玩偶，至今还作为纪念收藏着舍不得扔；billkin的衣品很差，pp经常翻到一些丑得耀眼的衣服大摇大摆地挂在中间，免不了要拿出来嘲笑一番；billkin是一个珍藏回忆的人，他有厚厚的几大本相册，里面塞满了自己和家人、朋友的照片，每一张都细细洗出来，在背后用马克笔记录上日期、地点；billkin是个私生活很干净的人，人际圈主要是同学和同事，不喜欢抽烟喝酒大开party，不随便结交陌生人，玩游戏时也只会和朋友们组队，有时pp连续和他呆上几个晚上，除了要好的哥们发来几句line，没有见到有半个暧昧对象给他发过信息，他也没有主动地和女生抱着手机有的没的谈天说地。  
学习累了，billkin也会到床上躺一躺，同趴着看漫画的pp有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
“billkin，你为什么不谈恋爱？”  
在pp看来，billkin的五官长得很好，尤其是鼻子，高挺秀气，配上短短的寸头，男人味十足。平日里他有些不修边幅，又老喜欢开一些幼稚老套的玩笑，让这份帅气度折损不少，但只要一拿起麦克风，磁性甜蜜的嗓音就足以让人为之倾倒。也不是没有人追求过billkin，只是听说最后也都不了了之了。  
“就、没有碰到吧。”billkin双手交叉枕在脑后，视线飘向天花板：“如果不确定是对的人，随随便便就开始，对两个人都是伤害。”   
说起恋爱就想到log和pp的事，最近pp一直黏着自己，虽说很开心，倒也有几分奇怪。billkin侧过身来面对着pp，仔细研究他的表情：“你最近都在和我玩，没关系吗？”  
pp撅起嘴巴，无奈地摇摇头：“吵架了。”  
“为什么？”  
“就……看到一些不好的事。”pp把偷看log和ying聊天记录以及ying头像中书包和熊的事情一五一十地和billkin说了。那些同frank都没法开口的事，可以毫无顾忌地跟billkin倾吐，连pp自己都吓了一跳——原来自己在无形中已经这么信任billkin了。  
“我有时候会在想，可能只是我自己敏感呢？也许ying刚好交往了新男友，书包和熊的事情只是巧合呢？退一步来讲，就算log确实是去找了ying，也不代表会发生什么吧？我自己也有去过女生家里啊。”pp求救式地看着billkin，不知道是想要从他身上获得哪种肯定。  
任何一个有脑子的人都会觉得log有问题，甚至在补习班的时候billkin也有听jack说过pp的男友log在和pp交往后仍有被目击到和女生单独出去吃甜点的八卦。出于自己的私心，billkin当然是乐见于pp和log分手，只是他心中的道德标尺阻止了他说出劝分的话语，他把选择权交回pp：“你为什么不去和log问个清楚呢？”  
pp烦恼地将头埋在掌心上：“我没想好怎么问，也不敢问，万一答案不是我想要的呢？”  
“那就分手啊！”billkin好想大声地冲pp耳边喊出这句话，顺便抓住他瘦削的肩膀狠狠地摇上两下，好把他脑袋中的水都晃出去。不过他到底还是忍住了，保持了沉默。  
“如果你是log，你会觉得我很烦吗？我要求他不要总是和别的人聊，难道是错的吗？”  
看着pp一副为情所困的模样，迷茫又深情，billkin不知是该为pp心痛还是该为自己心酸，叹了口气，伸出手揉了揉对面人儿圆圆的脑袋：“不管在什么时候，专一都没有错。”  
pp怔怔地看着billkin，他有一双真诚明亮的双眼，此刻干燥的嘴唇轻抿，显出两道深深的酒窝，眼底盛满了疼惜和另一种看不清的情绪，让这个平淡的男同学突然有了故事；摸上自己额头的手温暖干燥，有种令人心动的温柔——pp第一次真正感受到了billkin身为男性的魅力，暖暖的，很有安全感。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）  
总在家里呆着学习、看漫画也是挺无聊的。billkin偶尔会和pp去暹罗商圈玩，这次不再是相约星巴克，终于可以好好地逛街、看电影、吃美食了。  
上个月底上了一部新电影《从曼谷到曼德勒》，泰缅合拍，网评不错，票房叫座，billkin便约了pp一起去百丽宫看，还特意选了Opera Chair——“坐着舒服点。”  
Opera Chair确实是舒服。两边扶手设有杯架，中间没有阻隔，大红色宽大的沙发很柔软，一坐就向后陷下去，椅背很好地承托了体重，整个人像是半躺在上面一样，懒洋洋的，视线刚好落在屏幕正中，观影体验绝佳。  
买电影票购小食有优惠，billkin便选了两杯大可和大桶爆米花的套餐。可乐放在扶手杯架上，爆米花放中间，拿爆米花的时候两个人很自然就靠在了一起，两肩相叠，玫瑰花的甜味与海盐柠檬的清爽在空气中交融，扩散在无声的暧昧中。pp莫名地感到几分害羞和尴尬，又不想故意与billkin坐开，只能一个劲地吃着爆米花，把注意力集中到电影身上。  
女主角斌在深爱的男友逝世后终日恍恍惚惚，险些自寻短见，被祖母一番苦心劝导、耐心开解后逐渐释怀，陪在祖母身边度过了一段困难的自愈时光。四年后祖母离世，给斌留了十几封尚未拆封的信，要求她在到了寄信的城市后才打开阅读，并最后找到寄信人将骨灰带给他。这些信件全部来自一个陌生的男人，来信地址散布在缅甸的各大城市。为了完成祖母的遗愿，斌从泰国来到缅甸，找到了祖母指定的向导男主角罗莱，两人结伴同游，开启了一场追寻祖母的回忆之旅。  
故事的节奏很慢，在舒缓的音乐声中男女主角踏上了追寻之路。在这条路上，祖母与情人的爱情主线、男主角与女主角的爱情支线相互穿插，剧情在缅甸殖民地时期的回忆和现实中来回切换，过往的繁荣与彷徨的衰落，殖民地文明与现代文明的冲突，展现出一幅跨越漫长时光、爱恨交织的画卷。  
斌的奶奶图萨是一个孤儿，从小在孤儿院里由神父抚养长大，拼命努力才从仰光大学毕业。富贵公子楠塔与她深深相爱，并把她带回了家。因为身份地位悬殊，两人的爱情得不到任何人的祝福，图萨也因此受尽了楠塔的母亲和其他人的羞辱。最终，两人承受不住家庭、社会和阶层的层层压力和重重阻挠，图萨选择远走泰国，开启另一段人生。  
镜头透过图萨与楠塔的爱情，毫不吝惜地展现着缅甸独具特色的佛教风光，有英式建筑与金碧辉煌的佛寺并存的仰光街头，有藏于无边无际郁郁葱葱的千塔之城蒲甘，有在落日的余辉与湖面相映下沉淀着爱情与伤痛的乌本桥，还有风光秀丽、充满浓浓英式风情的彬乌伦高原……  
这一路上，所有的阴差阳错、因缘际会、机缘巧合，冥冥中好像自有定数。辗转许久，斌终于见到了楠塔，将骨灰交还，奶奶终得以魂归故里。  
许是缘分天注定，在故事的后半，斌发现男主角并非是自己要找的男孩罗莱，而是陌生人舟舟。被欺骗的愤怒和失望让斌心碎地坐着火车独自离开。又一次的离去，好像再次重复了上上一代的爱情悲剧。但不同的是，第一次奶奶图萨消失在茫茫人海，无处追寻；而斌的离去，勇敢的男孩舟舟发誓要追寻到底，他要凭着自己的努力和真心找回属于自己的爱情。  
“缘分留给我们的时间很短暂。一切都在不停地改变，我们什么都做不了。”pp反复琢磨着电影里的一段台词。如果说图萨和楠塔是因为没有勇气反抗家庭、反抗社会而憾恨错过，那么他和log是太过勇敢、太过自我了。  
pp是log交往的第一个男生——论性经验而言也许不是第一个，但确是实实在在公开交往的第一个。pp原先也有过几段交往经验，但恋情总是昙花一现，log是第一个带他见家长的恋人。  
当pp僵硬尴尬地落坐在log冷若冰霜的父母对面时，他就知道这是一场注定不欢而散的饭局。事后log内疚地道歉，承认自己的做法欠妥，不应该在未做好父母工作的情况下贸然把pp带过去，让他承受了本不该承受的怒火和伤害。  
“至少他们还愿意见我呢，慢慢来吧。”pp硬挤出一朵微笑，他也知道这一关不可能好过。只是，还没等这对小鸳鸯携手攻克父母的碉堡，他们的内部已经出现了问题。   
图萨和楠塔深刻地用力地爱过，挣扎过，抗争过，即使最后分开，也算无怨无悔。那他和log呢，还要努力继续吗？pp觉得很迷茫。这段感情正慢慢地变成一根鸡肋，食之无味，弃之可惜。  
电影结束，开始播放演职人员表，人群三三两两的起身离去。pp有些意犹未尽，侧过头去看billkin：“电影里面，图萨和楠塔爱得死去活来，但最后还是和爷爷认识结婚生子，看起来过得也很幸福。你觉得她到底爱谁？”  
一千个读者有一千个哈姆雷特。pp羡慕图萨在无望的深爱中能够果断抽离的洒脱，而billkin则欣赏舟舟面对感情大声说爱、自信追爱的勇气。  
billkin沉吟了一会，决定鼓起勇气表态：“如果你觉得很痛苦，那他一定不是对的人。看看周围，有更对的人正在等你。”  
分明是答非所问。  
billkin深色的眼仁在IMAX巨幕的反光下亮闪闪的，好似有股魔力，要把pp的心、大脑和灵魂整个都吸进去。  
pp呆滞地张了张嘴，脸颊有些发烫。他好像听懂了某些暗示，又好像没听懂，只有种预感，如果接腔，话题的走向很可能失控，事情会变得更加复杂。他躲开了billkin的视线，把目光移向那片密密麻麻的演职人员名单，本能地想要逃避。  
过了十几秒，依稀听到身边人轻轻的呼气，膝盖一暖，被轻轻地拍了一下：“走了，送你回家。”  
这一拍倒像是拍在了pp心上，挨着billkin往外走的时候，一路上都觉得心脏被震得发麻。


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）  
log pp和好了。说不上是谁主动递上的橄榄枝，也许是看到彼此都略显憔悴的面容心软了，也许是朋友撮合半推半就地退让了，总之两个人恢复了正常的交往，就是关系有些疏远，不尴不尬的。  
log知道ying的事情是触碰到了pp的底线，再三保证，不管pp是从哪里听到了他和ying的什么八卦，他都绝对没有做过对不起pp的事。  
“如果我真的想要分手回头找ying，那我们也不会走到今天了。说真的，在这件事情上，给我最后一次信任吧？呐呐。”log紧紧地抓着pp的手，无奈又真诚：“p，我真的不知道该用什么方式才能让你看到我的真心，难道真的要我把心剖出来吗？”  
一番话说得情真意切，pp只好默默地点头。  
log挺高兴，乖乖地围着pp转了好几天，连聊天都不怎么勤了。只是pp一时间也很难和log恢复像以前那么亲密的关系，有时候连手也不让牵，让log着实有些恼，又不好发作。  
出轨这种事，相信大多数人都很难原谅，尤其像这种情况，除了信任，也实在没法去求证一个所谓的真相。  
问了又如何呢？问了就真的可以听到真话吗？就算没有ying，也迟早会有其他的男生女生。log就是这样的性格，改不了的。在这类问题上，pp要么忍，要么滚。  
pp觉得自己有点精分。一方面，他已经对log失去了信心。他们的感情就像一尾太过得意忘形而不慎跳到岸边的鱼，奋力挣扎后在烈日的暴晒下奄奄一息，而他蹲在岸边冷眼旁观，看它的腮绝望地开合，一丝怜悯都无，有种自虐的快感。另一方面，他和log都处在同一个朋友圈，一旦分手，还真的很尴尬。说实话，他不想做那个提分手的恶人，也不想到处跟人解释这段“轰动”校园恋情的落幕始末。  
就这样拖着吧，做一对貌合神离的情侣。  
不想理会这些烦人的感情烦恼，pp借着工作的名义，理所当然地躲到billkin身边，好像把他当成了一个避风港。  
下周他们班生物课要交一份报告，要求两人一组，以小组的形式作报告展示。pp和frank一个组，放学后就便去图书馆查资料，frank在一旁作陪。  
大概弄了两个小时，天色渐黑，pp把东西一收、书包一背，就说要去上英语补习班。  
“嗷！你都考完试了干嘛还要上课？！你要考朱拉啊？”  
“死frank！”pp被frank赤裸裸地嘲笑了，作势要拿起桌上的课本丢他，“我妈特意给我续了，上到11月底呢。”  
“上什么课呀，饿着肚子呢！走走走，吃饭去！”frank也跟着收拾起桌面上的东西。  
“哎呀，来不及了，我等下让人给带点吃的。先走了！”看看表，已经快六点五十，补习班七点半开课，学校离补习班还有段距离，再不走铁定迟到。  
“哎哎哎！别走别走！你让谁给你带吃啊？billkin吗？”话一出口，frank立刻觉出不妥，偷偷觑了log一眼，赶忙转移话题：“你最近太好学了哈！别忘了有人也要你陪！”又转过去对log说：“死log！你看看你老婆，为老公翘个课去吃饭都不愿意！”  
log看pp执意要走，语气十分冷淡：“没关系，不想去就算了。”  
两人眼神隔空对峙了十几秒，pp半点不留恋地走了。  
frank是丈二和尚摸不着头脑，看着log一副面无表情无所谓的样子，心里直嘀咕：“之前不是和好了吗？所以现在是又在冷战？你们这些gay是怎么回事，谈起恋爱是一时风来一时雨的，比异性恋还没个规律。老子不管你们了，爱咋滴咋滴！”


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）  
最近pp和billkin有点过于亲密了。倒不是说有什么过分的肢体接触，只是这两人一出现，眉眼和语气中就飘散出黏糊糊的暧昧气息。曼谷学生的圈子说大也大，说小也小，不知怎么的就隐隐有些流言传出。  
pp有认真想过，自己和billkin现在这样是不是对log的报复？但又很快否认了。他和billkin从三观、性格、兴趣爱好甚至饮食取向都很合拍，没有谁刻意去迁就谁，相处的时候可以什么都不用想，一切都是自然而然的，很舒服。  
也许他确实是在和billkin暧昧，也许不是，pp懒得想，就这样一天天地过着，好像潜意识里吃定了billkin会包容他的任性——在太迟之前，他什么决定都不想做。  
有人说，人与人相处久了，缺点会逐渐暴露，当对方把你看透了,却依然喜欢你,那就是真心。按照这个标准，billkin对pp可谓是百分百真心相待，就算已经知道了他的全部缺点，还是觉得他很可爱，想要永远在一起。  
pp各方面都挺好的，就是有点敏感、还有点倔，刚开始相处时还不显，时间久了，billkin就慢慢地尝出厉害来。  
“原来不只是女孩子，男孩子的心思也很难琢磨啊。”billkin有时候也会为之苦恼，但是又想到pp生气时紧皱的眉头，粉嘟嘟的嘴高高翘起，含着怒气的双眸很亮，有时眼底又好似有泪，撇过头去不搭理自己时白嫩的侧脸带着粉，长睫毛忽闪忽闪地眨动，像只蝴蝶在他的心口直绕，便觉得就算他生气也很可爱，甚至还坏心眼地想要逗弄他多生气一会。  
补习班课间休息的时候很吵闹，尤其是最后一排，billkin正模仿漫威超级英雄死侍的滑稽动作逗乐，把周围人逗得哈哈大笑，有几个女生还拿出手机来拍照，说是要记录billkin的每日滑稽一刻。其中有个女生pin大概是对billkin有点意思，站在一旁掩着嘴笑得十分矜持，和其他人东倒西歪的画风明显不符。  
“billkin，等下要不要去吃冰淇淋？”pp一回头就看到billkin和pin对视着笑得正欢，心里立刻打翻了醋坛子，酸的不行。  
“billkin！”  
pp的声音淹没在后排同学的大笑声中，billkin还在扮着蠢兮兮的死侍，丝毫没有听见pp已经喊了他好几次。  
心里又酸又气，便在练习本上写了个大大的“笨”（ngo），揉成一团瞄准那个得意忘形的猪头。  
“嗷！”纸团刚好砸在billkin的脑袋上，捡起来打开一看，是一个“笨”字。  
“干嘛啊，p，为什么这么对我？！”以为pp在和自己开玩笑，billkin还傻乎乎地装着可怜，夸张地作出死侍的惊讶表情包，惹得那群女生又是一顿笑，没人发现pp的脸已经整个垮了下来。  
滑稽的表演一直到上课才消停。  
一下课，pp很快收拾好书包，头也不回地先走了。等billkin收拾好一抬头，pp早就没影了。  
这段时间pp一直都跟billkin一起走，没打招呼就先行离开还是第一次，billkin觉得有些不对，立刻给pp打电话。  
电话很快就接通了，静静地，也没声。  
“p，你怎么了，今天有急事吗？怎么不等我就走了？”  
pp哼了一声：“我要去吃冰淇淋。”  
“嗷，你怎么不叫我陪你去？”  
“我跟你说了，你不理我。”声音听起来还有几分高冷。  
“你到哪里了？”billkin说着，急匆匆地走出教室。  
“楼下。”  
“你等等我，我也去。”排队等电梯的同学们还很多，等不及，干脆就从楼梯走下去，三步并两步，billkin跑的有点出汗。  
一出门拐角就看到pp背对大楼站着，背着AC定制的红色书包，头发更长了点，微微支棱起来，显得人很精神。左耳打了个耳环，在路灯下很耀眼，有点痞有点娇，散发着浓浓的勾人气息。此刻他好像心情很不好，圆圆的脑袋低着，眼睛盯着地面，撅着个嘴，双手抓着书包的肩带，用鞋子去踢着地上的瓷砖。  
billkin悄悄跑到pp身后，大声地“嘿！”了一声，想要吓他一下，没料想影子早就暴露了自己的行踪，果不其然收获美人凉凉的白眼一枚。  
billkin嬉笑着撞了撞pp的肩膀——“走吧？”  
到了百丽宫，pp还是不冷不热的。billkin完全没有头绪，根本猜不出他在气些什么，只是后知后觉自己又惹他生气了，绞尽脑汁想话题和pp搭话也只是换来几声冷哼。  
正说着，line上pin发来信息：“billkin，文化中心的那个摄影展我这里有票，周末要一起去看吗？”曼谷艺术文化中心有举办一个摄影展，从11月中旬开放到月底。知道billkin对这个摄影展还挺有兴趣的，pin便想着约billkin周末去看看。  
“谁？”pp眼尖地看到一个女生的头像，不顾自己在生气，凑过去看。  
“pin啊，她约我周末看展。”billkin也不避讳pp，当着他的面发送信息：“不好意思，周末我有事去不了了，谢谢你的邀请。”  
“你周末有事？”pp狐疑地看着billkin。  
“没啊，你有要去哪里吗？”billkin回复完就把手机放一边，专心吃东西。  
“那你怎么说周末有事？”  
“哦，就不想去。”billkin无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“你不想是想去吗？那个展？”pp知道这个展是因为前两天billkin在补习班看到消息的时候有跟他念叨过，不过自己当时没怎么在意，哪里知道pin还特意去弄了票来。  
“不想和她去。”billkin划清界限的样子真的又酷又帅，看到pp的态度好像有点回暖，得寸进尺道：“你陪我去吧？嗯？去吧去吧？”  
pp舀起一大勺冰淇淋递到billkin嘴边：“嗯！吃吧！”一直撅着的嘴角总算软化了，泄出几分笑意。  
billkin大口吃下，看到小祖宗总算是消了气：“你不生气啦？”  
pp翻着白眼不认账：“我什么？我哪里有生气！”  
“腻~”billkin调笑着，伸出手去戳pp白嫩的脸颊，笑着看对面人装作不耐烦地躲开他的手指，心里终于慢慢地明了，原来pp是因为pin的事在生气。  
有些人和朋友相处的时候总是温柔善良解人意，一旦和男朋友在一起就爱撒娇任性吃飞醋，billkin想，pp可能就是这类人。“你是在吃醋吗？现在是以男朋友的标准来要求我了吗？”billkin很想问，但显然这个问题还问得太早，有些自作多情，也有些自不量力。  
对面人终于是消了气，正心情舒畅地享受着面前这一大份草莓酸奶冰淇淋。大概是因为好吃到眯起眼睛的表情太过可爱，billkin拿出手机静静地拍了一张快拍：“ma ice cream boy”。


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）  
所有亲眼见过billkin和pp相处的人都公认他们在暧昧，但其实他们一直恪守着朋友交往的肢体界限，从来没有过任何越轨的行为。  
11月的最后一个周末，billkin和pp作为嘉宾录制了第一期Game of Teens，拍摄地点在芭提雅，拍摄时长两天两夜，预计会剪出两期的播放时长，每一期有三个任务，每个任务对决失败的队伍会面临惩罚。  
综艺和采访、表演有所不同，一是拍摄时间长，由于拍摄场景需要多次转换，机器重设、取景、布景、选角度，结束游戏之后还需要根据素材情况进行补拍等等，都会耗费不少的时间；二是综合素质要求高，几乎每档综艺都需要以分组竞争的形式去制造话题、冲突和看点，对嘉宾的智商、情商、临场反应和控场能力的要求较高。  
第一天的行程比较多，需要跑好几个拍摄地点，第二天则主要在水上乐园Ramayana拍摄。整整两天，又是跑动物园又是划船又是海钓又是水上滑梯，在大太阳下奔忙暴晒，跑得全身都酸痛。综艺新人billkin和pp在开拍前还挺紧张，好在拍摄过程中导演、工作人员和出演的哥哥姐姐们都很照顾他们，两人很快就适应了综艺节目的拍摄方式，抛梗、接梗都完成得不错，比较平稳地度过了第一次综艺录制。  
简单地聚餐结束后，节目组安排了出演人员两人一间商务大床房休息，定好明天早上九点酒店大堂集合，准时出发回曼谷。  
billkin惬意地在酒店柔软的大床上舒展着四肢，侧过头去看pp。pp还穿着节目中的“仆人装”，正趴在billkin身旁稍远的地方晃着脚丫优哉游哉地刷着手机。  
今天的pp很性感，billkin从来没有想象过一个男孩子能将“湿身诱惑”这四个字展现得淋漓尽致。他的目光不由自主地投向pp正无意识咬着的淡色嘴唇上。  
为了综艺效果，导演组要求每个人都对着镜头做一个咬唇的性感表情。所有人做得都很滑稽，但只有pp是真的性感——他身上的衣服因为下水湿了，薄薄地贴在身上，隐隐约约显出淡褐色的两点，他有些害羞，微微含胸站着，赤裸的脚指头蜷着，透着怯，面对着镜头，微微笑着，然后用洁白的牙齿轻咬住了粉色柔软的唇瓣——只一个简单的动作就让billkin不自觉地倒抽一口冷气，好像脑海中某个开关打开了，他感觉自己整条脊柱正在迅速发热的，为了防止某些不合时宜的可怕的反应出现，billkin竭力控制着脸上的表情，狠狠地咬住口腔内的嫩肉，好让剧痛抚平自己剧烈的心跳，不让镜头和其他人捕捉到自己的异常。  
billkin的视线从pp的唇上移开，沿着他的背往下，从挺翘的臀部曲线、纤细的腿部线条划过，停留在他白净纤细的脚脖子上。  
今天拍摄时pp穿的是中裤，露出的小腿白嫩柔滑，耀眼得让在场所有女生都黯然失色。  
pp所在的蓝队有个任务失败了，对应的惩罚是把蓝队的男生（james、michael和pp）抓住四肢一一抬着扔进水里。billkin负责抬pp的右腿。pp的腿和一般男生不同，没有粗壮的肌肉，也不会过分纤细瘦弱，更没有浓密卷曲的腿毛。他的腿天生笔直浑圆，皮肤洁白细腻，在阳光下隐隐发着光，清纯又魅惑。轻轻张开手，billkin还依稀感受到那柔软又富有弹性的触感——如果当时用力捏了，他的腿上会不会留下印子？  
鬼使神差地，billkin掏出手机发布了一个快拍，身旁的美人仍无知无觉地摆着一副天真诱人的姿势，甚至还配合地回了个飞吻。


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）  
在柔软宽大的被子里，玫瑰花与海盐柠檬的香气交叠。pp很快就陷入沉沉梦乡，而billkin就有些可怜了，辗转反侧，耳边是对方轻柔的呼吸，鼻腔内是对方不断传来的甜香，忍不住心猿意马起来。好在身体足够疲惫，终是换得一夜安睡。  
billkin是被说话声吵醒的。浴室的隔音不是太好，依稀能听见讲话内容。  
“……那个视频？只是在开玩笑……节目组安排的房间，我和billkin什么都没有发生，你别误会……”  
billkin马上猜到pp是在和谁打电话了。烦闷地吐了口气，转过身把头用力地埋在被子里，鼻尖嗅到被中尚未散尽的淡淡甜香，他感到喉咙有些干涩。  
过了一会，pp从浴室出来，看到billkin已经从床上坐起来了：“你起来了啊。早安。”  
“早安。”billkin的喉咙有些干哑，显得男人味十足。明明心脏已经在发痛，他还是尽量控制情绪平静地替pp开口：“是log的电话么？要我做什么？”  
没想到自己和log的电话被billkin听到了，pp是既尴尬又抱歉，吞吞吐吐地说：“昨、昨天那个快拍……”  
不消再说，billkin掏出手机，登录IG，当着pp的面把昨天和pp躺床上发的快拍删除，头也不抬起身去了浴室。他连一句缓和气氛的话都说不出，既没有立场嘲笑log的过激，更没资格怨恨pp的无情，他们三个人都知道这个快拍的用意——司马昭之心，路人皆知，更何况局内人。  
在回曼谷的大巴上，同行的人大多数还在补眠，整个车厢内安安静静的，偶有几声窃窃的低语传来，很快又归于平静。一路无话，两人之间充斥着难堪的沉默。  
billkin很难过，他是真的受伤了。在billkin看来，pp是在做选择。他让pp做选择，他也诚心接受pp选择的结果，只是当听到pp同自己撇清关系还让log不要误会的时候，他的心还是被捏碎了。  
怎么就这样爱得如此卑微了？此前billkin一直相信，只要他愿意等，pp就一定会离开log和自己在一起，但是今天的事好像一盆冷水兜头泼来，从头冷到心。爱意不会一瞬间消失，但希望和勇气会。  
billkin靠着车窗坐。芭提雅的沿海公路很美，蓝色的海洋很平静，在阳光下晒成一大块一大块的金钻，大巴上的视野更好，可以看到远处的岛屿，还有在天际线上掠过的海鸟。看着看着，billkin觉得眼前的一切开始变得模糊，用手悄悄一抹，竟是落泪了——真是狼狈！  
pp一直悄悄地用余光观察着billkin。不知道是出于什么心理，当log来电质问他快拍的事情的时候，pp反射性地否认了自己和billkin的全部。没法确定自己和log的对话billkin到底听到了多少，但pp真的绝对不是有心要伤他。一路上billkin一直在看着窗外，一副拒绝沟通的倔强模样，扭过头去的侧脸很帅，高挺的鼻子、紧抿的唇、绷紧的下颚线、清晰的喉结，透着一股坚毅，好像正在做着什么重要决定。  
明明就坐在他身边，却觉得他的心正一步一步地远去。没来由地一阵恐慌，身体比大脑先行，pp伸出左手抓住了billkin垂在身侧的右手。billkin的手剧烈地抖了一下，情不自禁地回望过来，pp一下子就看到了他眼底的泪水，心中的愧意更盛，后知后觉自己竟是这般自私。其实已经没有立场再去牵手，其实也有想要好好道歉，但是愧疚的话语梗在喉头，吐不出，咽不下，只能通过眼里氤氲的水汽去传达，妄图心意相通。  
billkin扭头看那张煞白的泫然欲泣的脸，看他素白的唇和因为太过用力而在唇上留下的齿痕，晶莹的眼中盛满了情绪，有歉意、有恳求、有不舍。billkin在心里长叹了一口气，刚刚才被一盆冷水浇灭的心火又死灰复燃起来，竟是越烧越旺，烧的他的心口又开始隐隐痛起来。  
billkin紧紧地用力回握住那双柔软的手，又扭头去看窗外。pp低头看自己白嫩的左手上逐渐印出赤目的红，痛得很心安。  
两个人就这么紧紧地牵着，也不说话，一路上都没有放开过。


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）  
当天晚上billkin做了一个梦。  
和往常一样，billkin同pp坐在自己房间的双人床上，两人背靠着床头，billkin在看SAT复习资料，pp在玩手机，偶尔有一搭没一搭的聊天。billkin正专心看着书，手上一凉，pp柔软的手轻轻缠上了他的手腕。  
“干什么？”想着pp又在搞什么调皮的小花招，billkin笑着转头，却见到pp正摆出那副在节目上扮性感的pose，微微冲billkin笑了笑，然后用洁白的牙齿轻轻咬上自己花瓣般柔嫩的下唇。  
billkin情不自禁倒抽一口冷气，热血冲击着大脑，耳边是隆隆的血液回流的声音，整条脊椎过电般发麻，某个地方迅速地起了反应。  
正欲慌乱掩饰，pp却更快一步将手放在他火热发痛的部位，隔着轻薄的短裤或轻或重地揉捏起来。billkin立刻石化了，全身僵硬、不听使唤，只有胯下那五寸之地还在鲜活的跳动，任由人摆布。  
pp轻轻脱下billkin的短裤，笔直干净的阴茎立刻弹跳出来，前端还带着些许湿漉漉的液体，青涩地耀武扬威着。pp在billkin愕然的注视下魅惑地一笑，眼角的泪痣摄魂般闪着光，秀口微张，竟是俯下身将billkin的整个G头含了进去。  
从这个角度，billkin只能看到他黝黑柔软的短发和白净柔嫩的后颈，胯下的脆弱被柔软温热的口腔一裹，一挟，一舔，一吸，眼前便有阵阵白光闪过，竟是差点要交待在pp口中。billkin赶忙伸手抓住pp的头发，又顾忌着会弄疼他，只能虚虚地一拢，拽也不是，放也不是。  
pp将彻底硬烫的柱身吐出，抬眼看billkin涨红失魂的脸。billkin惊讶地发现pp那双多情的双眼里竟是盛满了泪，溢着歉意、恳求和不舍，他坐起来攀住billkin的脖子，柔嫩嫣红、微微有些发肿的唇瓣轻启：“喜欢你……”  
billkin心里又酸又涨，喜悦像海啸一样铺天盖地地席卷过来，不需要思考，双手已经反射性地紧紧抓住那双纤细白净的手腕，迫不及待地吐露压抑过久的心声——“我也喜……”  
突然间，一阵刺耳的音乐声传来，打断了billkin的真情告白。pp原本粉面含春的小脸一下变得煞白，猛地推开billkin：“是log的电话！”  
billkin像是被人突然从歌舞升平的游轮上踹下深海，心脏从几十米高的空中坠落，重重地砸在水面上，一下子从旖旎的春梦中惊醒了——他的手机闹铃准时在6点整响起。  
伸手关了闹铃。胯下是一柱擎天，将柔软轻薄的睡裤撑起一个高高的帐篷，硬得生疼。  
billkin坐在马桶上，面无表情地用手草草解决，熟悉的快感一波一波传来，大脑却虚浮在空中嘲笑着自己这只只会做着春梦的可怜虫，心脏好似压了一个巨石堵得发狂。  
billkin是一个很纯粹的人，他的心里好像一直没有什么恶念，信奉“缘来天注定”，不勉强不强求。在他莫名其妙地被前女友分手时，他能够冷静地接受，甚至可以诚心地祝福她一切都好；在两个月前，billkin也真挚地想过，不论是和谁在一起，他都衷心希望pp能够得到幸福。  
现如今他变了——他诅咒着pp和log的感情，每一天都在期盼着他们彻底破裂瓦解，他没有办法再去祝福pp同除了他之外的任何人还能得到幸福——除了pp，他谁都不想要。  
他的心里困住了一个恶兽，日夜咆哮着要得到那个人。  
他再也忍不了了。  
billkin将沾满液体的纸巾扔掉，掏出手机给pp发信息：“今天要来我家玩吗？”今天是11月29日，SAT成绩会在下午六点公布，他想要陪着pp一起查。  
半个小时后，在billkin驾车开往学校的路上，手机一震，是pp的回信：“好呀。”


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）  
说是下午六点准时开放，但一直刷新到七点半钟才成功登录。等了太久，兴奋过头的心脏都跳得有些累了，从紧张到麻木，pp盯着浏览器左侧不断旋转的圆圈，看到几个数字缓慢地刷新出来——1200。  
“嘿！”billkin看上去比pp还兴奋，大力地拍了一下pp的肩膀，“1200，干得漂亮！”  
“啊啊啊啊！”就像被紧攥的拳头一下子放松开，喜悦让pp跳将起来，和billkin紧紧抱着、跳着、叫着，欢欣鼓舞。  
1200，中等偏上，是pp考得最好的一次，不管怎么说，申请一个还不错的大学总算是有希望了。  
等到激动的劲儿过去，pp才发现自己和billkin是多么的暧昧。两个人紧紧地贴在一起，四目相对，呼吸相闻。因为个头几乎一般高，pp可以清晰地看到billkin深色的眼瞳中自己的倒影，他的眼神是那样专注，那样深邃，那样炽热。  
氧气快要耗尽，心跳停止了，悬在喉咙口。pp呆呆地看着billkin含情的发亮的双眼渐渐靠近，大约有预感要发生些什么，又好像正等着发生些什么。  
手机不合时宜地尖叫起来——是log的电话。  
暧昧的气氛瞬间被破坏殆尽，热潮急速退去，冷风涌进来，微微汗湿的衣服贴在后背上，被空调的风一吹，凉到骨子里。  
billkin眼里的光芒倏地熄灭了，不自觉地紧紧咬住口腔内的嫩肉，前两天才被狠狠咬过的地方终于被咬出了血，腥味在整个口腔内扩散，又咸又苦。  
pp僵硬地看着billkin，余光瞟着剧烈震动着的手机，不知道到底该不该接电话。  
billkin替pp做了选择，抬起下巴示意：“接吧。”  
“hello……”pp捏着手机走到不远的角落，压低声音听电话。  
“p！查分了吗？怎么样！”log温柔清亮的声音通过话筒大声地传过来，语气中满是关心和期盼，只是此刻的pp有点不想听。  
“嗯，刚刚才查到。1200。”  
“太好了！”log大概是和frank他们在一起，听到分数后立刻跟身旁的人汇报了好消息（“考了1200！”），pp能听到另一头有人热热闹闹地喊着自己的名字——“pp！pp！pp！”  
“p，你在哪？我们出来庆祝一下！”  
“不要了！”pp一口回绝，偷瞄了坐在不远处的billkin一眼，犹犹豫豫地撒谎道，“额、我在家呢！所以……”  
“哦……那也好，叔叔阿姨应该很高兴吧，考得很好！”log微微有点失落，不过马上表示理解，约好了明天再替他庆祝。  
“还行……”叔叔阿姨还不知道这事呢。  
“那——不跟你说太长时间的电话了。明天学校见！”  
“嗯！”  
气氛很尴尬。略显僵硬地坐在billkin身边的凳子上，不知道自己竭力压低了音量的谈话billkin听到了多少，pp对自己谎称在家的行为有些难为情。好在之后的一段时间内，不断发来的询问考试成绩的电话、短信很多，两个人之间得以不用尴尬的沉默。  
billkin以为pp接了电话就要走了，结果他只是坐在自己身边接电话和回复信息，让自己失落的心情好了很多。  
不管怎么说总归是为了pp高兴的，前段时间他的努力billkin都看在眼里，现在如愿地取得了较为喜人的成绩，尤其是数学部分成绩提升很大，对billkin来说也算是不辱使命了。  
轻轻拍了拍身边人单薄瘦削的肩膀，待对方转过脸来的时候，真诚地恭喜：“p，恭喜你！”  
“谢谢！多亏了你帮我！”笑眼一弯，右颊刻出深深的酒窝，pp抓住bk的右手用力地握了握：“1月的考试也要加油哦p kin！”  
billkin大笑一声，用力地撞了撞pp的肩膀：“那肯定是要考得比你好才行！”  
对方嘻嘻一乐，吐了吐舌头，是billkin最喜爱的俏皮模样。  
billkin低下头回握住pp的左手，就这样静静地牵了好长一会，直到pp要回家了才放开。


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）  
为了准备12月中旬的歌曲录制（《为什么记得》原唱Tattoo Colour），billkin这段时间都在上声乐课。他的声乐老师winner是从初中便认识的大哥哥，已经教了他很多年，两人关系特别好，可以说是亦师亦友，情同手足。  
billkin专攻声乐，不需要过多乐器的辅助，上课地点就比较随意，基本上都在billkin家里，因此pp来找billkin玩耍的时候经常和winner打照面，一来二去自然也就混熟了，三个人偶尔会一起出去吃饭聚餐。  
碰巧周末，billkin父母都不在家，二哥winnie有饭局，大哥micky另行用过餐，整个院子就被他们三人承包了——午饭吃烤肉。  
烤盘上鲜嫩肥美的牛肉滋滋作响，焦香的培根散发出诱人的香味，配上金针菇、生菜叶，蘸上特制的调料一裹，满口流油，一本满足。pp喜清淡，就单吃盐和酱油，billkin不吃辣，就蘸烧烤酱，winner则配的是香辣酱——不论是咸香鲜辣，都无损烤肉的美味。  
billkin和winner负责烤肉，pp就负责吃。他把烤得鲜嫩多汁的牛肉、焦香的培根夹到winner碗里，催促winner别光顾着烤肉，赶紧趁热吃，自己则夹了一块烤牛肉，蘸了烧烤酱去喂还在忙个不停的billkin。billkin眼也不抬，张口把递到嘴边的牛肉吃掉——不消自己动手，billkin基本上边烤边吃了个半饱。   
宾主尽欢。  
winner下午有事要先走，billkin让pp先行上楼，自己送winner到门口。  
pp一转身，winner就冲着billkin挤眉弄眼：“你们现在是公开交往吗？”  
billkin愣了一下，反射性地否认了：“就是很亲密的朋友。”一来，他和pp还不是恋人关系；二来，他还没有想好要不要跟winner说自己喜欢上男生的事情，winner怎么就看出自己喜欢pp了？他表现得就这么明显么？  
也许是对着老熟人winner过于放松，在和pp互动时太过得意忘形，以至于被winner窥见了这段秘恋的一角。毫无防备地被身边人踹柜门，billkin是真不知道该怎么正确回应。  
winner看到billkin满脸复杂，理解地拍拍billkin的肩膀：“我懂！时代不同了嘛，我是没有偏见的。事先声明，你俩要是组CP我一定ship！”  
billkin心里莫名地就松快了些，但是嘴上仍未松口，笑骂道：“你在开什么玩笑呢！畜生（sa），快走吧！”  
billkin是真的很喜欢pp，但说实话，他并没有做好要向全世界出柜的准备。感情本来就是很私人的事，性向更是，他没有义务跟所有人坦白。他知道log为了pp已经跟家人朋友出柜的事，也佩服他的勇气，但是在一切未成熟之前就公开出柜的行为，无异于以卵击石，给尚且脆弱的感情增添了更多的压力和不稳定因素，对于billkin来说不是一个理智的选择。  
勇敢是美德，但没有谋略的一腔孤勇不值得被赞赏。


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）  
距离上次冷战结束已经快一个月了。log 和pp虽说是恢复了正常的交往，但和好后两人的独处时间并不多，平时总用集体聚会代替二人世界，加上pp心中一直有心结，连牵手拥抱的举动都少有，更别提进一步的亲密动作，两人已经很久没有好好亲热过了。  
正巧今夜log、pp又和frank、lim他们一起参加一个同学的生日party，log多喝了两杯，酒兴激发了情欲，借着送pp回家的契机，就想和pp稍稍亲密一下。  
夜风习习，一路上无人，log把车停在路边，侧过身去。  
已经有半个多月没接吻了，熟悉的柑橘香气压过来时竟让pp感到有些陌生，又有些不适。不满足于简单的口唇相贴，log轻轻撬开柔软的唇瓣，想与恋人舌尖相抵。他只察觉到对方猛地一个激灵，猝不及防被用力推开，牙齿重重地嗑在舌尖，剧痛之下即刻尝到满口血腥。原本旖旎浪漫的气氛化作乌有，log压抑了多天的情绪彻底爆发：“你干什么？！”  
没有预料到log会伤得那么严重，pp满怀歉疚地抽出纸巾想要为他擦拭唇边渗出的隐隐血迹：“你突然伸舌头把我吓到了……”  
没好气地打落对方伸过来的手，log带着挖苦的语气恨恨道：“吓到你了？怕是因为不是你想要的那根舌头吧？”说着又瞪着对面人僵硬煞白的脸咬牙道：“你不要撒谎！芭提雅那天billkin故意拍这种视频，就是要向我宣战对不对？！那天在芭提雅，你们睡了是吗！”  
“我们什么都没有发生！你要我说多少遍？！”log的语气又恨又酸，激得pp也大声起来。  
“一天下来累都累死了，哪有精力做这些有的没的？”pp脑海中闪过这个念头，突然心虚起来，万一有精力，难道真的会发生什么？  
“呵，什么都没有……我们只不过吵了一架，你就天天躲他那里去。我虽然不问你，可我一直看着你呢！你以为我不知道？是不是芭提雅那晚billkin给你机会，你也想要发生点什么？！”  
大概被说中了心事，pp的脸一下子涨红了，有些恼羞成怒，一直深埋在心里很久的定时炸弹直接爆开：“他是不给我机会！那上个月你去ying的公寓，她有没有给你机会？！”  
“又是ying、又是ying！我跟你说你的事，你不要扯上别人转移话题！”log对pp一吵架就提ying的事情已经烦得透透的了，不过，自己去ying公寓这件事，pp怎么知道？  
log这番话，在pp看来简直就是只许州官放火不许百姓点灯、贼喊捉贼、不可理喻，气道：“你和ying去公寓，随便！我不管你！我这边想怎么样，你也别管我！”  
“我是你男朋友，我不管你管谁？！你为什么总是这样不信任我？跟你恋爱怎么这么累？！”为数不多的感情和信任一再被争吵消磨，着实让人疲惫，log重重地倒在座椅靠背上喘着粗气。  
“是啊！和我恋爱太累了！”或许是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，或许是终于有勇气借着争吵说出这句话，pp深吸一口气：“我们两个就到此为止吧！分手吧！”  
看也不看log错愕的脸，pp拉开车门飞快地下了车，疾步走进黑夜里。  
此前吵架的时候pp也曾口不择言提过分手，不过都只是想要log好好地哄一哄自己罢了，但这一次pp是认真的——这段感情就像鸡肋，食之无味、弃之可惜，现在他转手抛弃了，反而像是割了一段发炎的盲肠，痛，却是无比轻松。


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）  
和log提分手的事情，在第二天见面时pp就跟billkin说了。  
billkin自然是喜不自胜，面上勉力控制住自己不断上扬的嘴角，到底多少顾忌着pp的心情，但也实在是说不出什么假惺惺的安慰话——分手可不就因为他么？billkin没有单纯厚颜到觉得自己可以撇清所有关系。也许在外人看来这事多少有点不道德，但是那又怎么样？log和pp一点都不合适，只有自己才是pp对的那个人。  
看着对方垂下长长的眼睫，还有几分伤心的模样，莫非是余情未了？billkin有点吃味，揉了揉他额前柔软的发，问：“你很难过吗？”  
pp抬眼看billkin那张略带紧张的脸，双目炯炯，因为吃醋而抿紧的唇和两个深陷的酒窝，摇摇头：“就是心情还有点不爽，因为就在隔壁班一直能碰见，会很尴尬。而且我也不知道该怎么跟frank他们解释。”分手了，log一定会和朋友们说他和billkin的事。本来这种事情瞒也瞒不住，只是pp暂时还没有想好要怎么应对，也尚且不知道要怎么处理自己跟billkin的关系——和log分手并不意味着一定要跟billkin确认关系。  
两个人分手，不管方式再怎么体面，到最后也都是一片狼藉，尴尬收场。pp不希望他和billkin有朝一日会像自己和log这样狼狈，倒不如干脆不要开始。他享受着与billkin相处时的轻松自在，贪恋着他的温柔关怀，得意于他的宠溺妥协；因为不是“男朋友”，他不会患得患失，不用刻意争风吃醋，更不需要顾忌谁的立场想法。  
“一定要给一个承诺么？”pp自私地希望能跟billkin这么暧昧下去。  
billkin不太清楚分手了还一直跟前任碰面是什么感觉。  
他的恋爱经验比较少，只在高一的时候有过半年短暂的初恋——一个喜欢扎双马尾的可爱女孩，个头不高，脸上总是带着笑。也不是没有快乐过，浪漫的时候，billkin会送女孩粉色的玫瑰花，女孩会回他一个温柔的吻。直到现在他也不清楚女孩分手的真正原因，只是接受了对方解除所有联系方式的结果。大概这是男校生和补习班女同学恋爱的好处之一：分手后一方只需要再换一个补习班，基本上就不会再遇到了。   
一段感情不明不白地结束必然会带来挫败、愤怒、哀伤、无力和空虚，但billkin恢复的很快，甚至现如今让他回想，前女友的脸已经在记忆中变得空白模糊了。  
面对感情，billkin向来都比较干脆，忍不住教训pp道：“早就该分手了，为什么还要浪费时间？你的感情事，又关别人什么事？”  
许是p kin老师的气场太强，pp老实地点头：“是早该分手了。没有后悔。”  
billkin满意地摸了摸pp的头，又问：“大学申请弄完了？”  
“这两天就递交申请了。”  
“那我们下周末去华欣玩吧？给你放松放松心情。”  
“好啊。”  
第一次和pp外出同游，billkin整颗心灌满了期待的氢气，腾空而起，早早就已经飞到了华欣。


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）  
明明周五晚上就要出发去华欣，周四晚上两人还硬是要抽出时间约会。  
从商场吃饭出来，正好楼上新开的KTV正在派发传单，开业大酬宾，价格十分优惠。本来两个人去唱K没什么意思，只是刚好billkin昨天才录完翻唱歌曲《为什么记得》（原唱Tattoo Colour），pp便怂恿billkin唱给自己听——“我要听KTV版的。”  
平日里pp没少听billkin唱歌，也有去看过billkin排练，但当他拿着麦克风，只对着自己唱的时候，那种感觉又是完全不同的。  
包厢昏暗的灯光打在billkin脸上，他微微侧对着pp坐着，半张脸隐在或明或暗的灯光里，鼻梁挺拔，双目轻闭，利落的下颚线收紧抬起，自信又矜傲——沉浸在音乐世界里的billkin是这么夺目，耀眼的光芒烫得pp心口直跳。  
billkin喜欢唱歌，也喜欢用歌曲来表达情感，正好这首歌的歌词有几句写出了他的心声。billkin转过身面对着pp，深情地唱：“可我真心爱过的人儿啊，我只会全心全意地爱你，我实在无法将你忘记。”  
对面的那人，还穿着AC的校服，短短的头发又长了些，用吹风机吹起来露出光洁的额头，平添几分帅气，光是素着一张脸，浓眉、星眸、皓齿、朱唇，便比群星闪耀。  
不知道pp听没听出billkin藏在歌里的真情告白，一曲终了，只看到他傻兮兮地高呼一声，边鼓掌边捧场地喊“安可”。  
billkin特地选了一曲《黑海》，又沿着情歌排行榜单一路点了好了几首，把另一只话筒递给pp：“我们来合唱吧。”  
“黑色的海洋，没有光芒，看不到路，你害怕吗？”billkin打头唱男音，温柔纯净的声音满是甜蜜。  
“听到你的声音，还会害怕什么，牵着我的手，心就是暖的。”pp平时说话声音比较绵软，歌声则是温柔中带有几分沙哑的性感，和billkin相比毫不逊色。  
两人的声音一相融，便是天籁传响，可谓高山流水，琴瑟和鸣，相得益彰。  
“黑色的海洋”  
“不久就是黎明”  
“冰冷的黑夜”  
“牵着我的手”  
“黑色的海洋”  
“请别动摇”  
“我该怎么做”  
“紧紧抱着我”  
“黑色的海洋，让我担心，也许会让你担心”  
“没关系，别想太多，那并不难，只要你牵着我的手”  
“也许遇到风暴时会冷”  
“那就用你的温暖焐热我的心”  
“也许看不到遥远的天际线”  
“还有星光指引我们前行”  
“你确定？”billkin唱着，轻轻撞了撞紧贴着的pp的肩膀，侧过头去看他。  
“我确定。”还在唱着，pp笑着回望过来，笑眼盈盈，右眼的泪痣在荧幕的反射下闪着光，就像黑暗的海上那颗指引方向的明星。  
一切发生的很自然，就好像到了时间就是该这么做一样，billkin拿过pp的话筒顺手放在沙发上，欺身向前。  
只是简单的四唇相碰，心跳却如雷暴响，全身过电般战栗，整个后背都发热发麻。原来男生的嘴唇和女生并没有什么不同。billkin轻轻捧着pp柔嫩的脸颊，贪婪地呼吸着对方身上馥郁的玫瑰甜香，闭上眼舔舐那两片柔软，只是轻轻地吮着，就觉得好像有棉花糖在唇间融化，情意绵绵，满口香甜。  
话筒被拿走的时候，pp还未反应过来，脸上还带着未收回的笑，就被billkin搂着轻轻压在沙发靠背上。海盐柠檬的香气包围过来，紧接着唇上就是一暖，billkin干燥的嘴唇在自己的唇上一碰，pp的理智和感知就好像瞬间消失了，朦朦胧胧、晕晕乎乎的，好似灵魂脱离了肉体，在包厢上方盘旋——《黑海》结束后是一首经典老歌《亿万分钟》（原唱bell supol），歌手正温柔缠绵地唱着：“成为天际的那颗星星，成为悬空的那抹彩虹，成为不入你视线里的谁……”  
pp能感受到billkin湿润的舌尖正试探性地滑进自己的齿列间，便顺从地张开唇瓣迎接。两舌一相触，两人瞬间被强电流击中，强烈的电火花从大脑沿着脊柱传导至全身，烧得下腹火烫，两人的动作也随之激烈起来。  
内啡肽和多巴胺急速飙升，口腔不住地分泌出唾液，两人争相吞咽下彼此甜蜜的津液，直亲得啧啧作响。数不尽的闻香绵软，尝不完的柔情蜜意，两条舌头像两条柔软的蛇，交缠着、追逐着、嬉戏着，直吮得舌根发麻。  
不知道这场疾风骤雨的痴吻到底是怎么结束的，当billkin和pp理智慢慢回笼、意犹未尽地分开时，耳边bell supol正唱到最后的一句：“接下来的亿万分钟，没有人能代替你，要向全世界宣布，我会将这辈子的整颗心都献给你……”  
也不是没有接过吻，却比初吻还要觉得羞涩，pp微微躲避着billkin炽热的眼神，觉得整张脸又热又烫。视线往下，两个人薄薄的校服裤子都凸出了浅浅的一块，忍不住对视一笑，尴尬又甜蜜。  
pp把头靠在billkin肩膀上，静静地听歌。  
《亿万分钟》的下一首便是《心紧紧相连》（原唱boyd kosiyabong），听着歌手磁性的嗓音娓娓唱道：“每当你听到这首歌，也请你记得这里，不管过去多久，我们永远是彼此心里的一部分，因为我们的心紧紧相连……”  
待剧烈的呼吸慢慢平缓下来，校服裤子不再尴尬地鼓起，两个穿着校服的少年牵着手离开了包厢。等走到灯光明亮、人来人往的KTV大厅，看到周围人望着他们紧牵的手露出略带惊讶的表情，又红着脸悄然分开，只把胳膊紧紧地贴着，等到了无人的停车场，才又重新牵上。  
因为各自开车过来，billkin和pp的车放在不同的地方，billkin先陪pp去找车。等pp上了车正要说再见，billkin连忙叫住，低头凑到车窗边上，期期艾艾地明知故问道：“那个——华欣，还去吗？”  
“去。”pp略带羞涩地点头，在billkin黝黑的脸上印了个甜甜的吻。


	21. Chapter 21

（二十一）  
作为曼谷人民最喜爱的度假胜地，华欣有着它独特的美。尤其到了深夜，坐在酒店房间的露台上，不要开灯，倒上香槟，点上昏暗的香烛，夜色如墨，晚风习习，海浪声声，点点星辰与无边黑夜织成一张巨大而轻柔的毯，柔柔地罩下来。此刻若是牵着爱人的手，就有种被整个世界爱着的幸福错觉。  
在漫天星光下，在寂静黑暗里，billkin和pp交换了一个又一个热烈的吻。两个年轻人放纵深入地品尝着彼此。渴切的抚摸、细弱的呻吟、交缠的双舌让空气逐渐变得稀薄，皮肤沁出热汗，鼻间是对方混乱的气息，更觉得芳香扑鼻，意乱情迷。  
闭上眼，交由双手和感官探索。billkin能感受到pp的手在自己背上摩挲，激起一阵阵的战栗和火花。他撩起对方衣服下摆，探进衣内。入手是一片潮湿的滑腻，瘦薄而紧实的腹部，沿着肌肉线条，感受皮肉之下奔腾的热血和激烈的心跳。往上，是柔嫩的两点，微微用力捏住就会在吃惊的抽气声中绽放挺立；往下，是人体最脆弱娇嫩之地，隔着一层薄薄的布散发着热度——这就是男人的身体，即使该有的自己都有，却还是对那事物起了浓烈的好奇与怜爱。正欲拨开探入，手就被抓住了。  
“抱、抱歉！”billkin有些羞愧。原本他邀请pp一起来华欣真的只是打算单纯地来度假放松的，绝对没有带着任何情色的目的，只是刚才的气氛实在太过火热，一时间没控制好越界了。害怕pp误会自己是个急色之人，billkin连忙结结巴巴、略带心虚地辩解道：“我、我不是……”  
夜色深重，桌边的香烛也将烧至尽头，黑暗中pp看不清billkin的神情，只听到他的声音紧张得有些发抖。其实pp自己也很紧张，不知道该说什么，便在billkin脸侧亲了一下，小声说：“我去准备一下。”  
现实中gay的性生活不是像小说中那么性福可以提枪就上的，为了身体健康要做很多的准备，比如灌肠。  
已经有一个多月没有做了，这套工序变得有些陌生，不自觉手忙脚乱起来。pp坐在马桶上，感受着熟悉又陌生的胀痛。草草翻了一下酒店放置在浴室的收费计生用品，杜蕾斯双螺纹保险套，没有润滑液。按理说应该要带上润滑剂之类的必需品，但pp又害怕真的准备好了，到时候润滑剂一掏出来显得自己太过饥渴，便在临出门之前红着脸将这些东西都放回了床头柜。  
虽说在来华欣之前pp已经预料到自己会和billkin发生关系，但是等真的要做时，他还是紧张得不行——昨天才接吻，今天就同房了——其实也没什么好矜持的，只是真没想到进展会这么快。大概不管是天生弯还是后天弯，只要是男人，在这方面的好奇心和行动力都这么强吧。  
很难说在浴室里的人和在外面的人哪个更紧张。  
此前，billkin就有查过很多资料，也大概了解了同性恋性行为需要做的准备和技巧。但理论和实践是两码事，他就像在考场门口妄图临时抱佛脚的考生，紧张地浏览着已翻阅过几十上百次的注意事项。不是没有幻想过两个人的第一次，心中也反复预演了无数次，但当这一天终于到来的时候还是让他紧张得手心出汗。  
不知道过了多久，在billkin等得腿肚子快要抽筋之前，pp终于从浴室里出来了——这朵水淋淋湿漉漉娇滴滴的玫瑰花，今夜就要被他采撷。  
pp红着脸，默默地把从浴室拿出来的保险套放在床头柜上：“这里没有润滑液，你等一下慢一点。”  
一双含情目含羞带怯地往billkin脸上一瞟，便是天雷勾地火。  
火热的气氛再度被点燃，将两人皮肤映得通红，全身血液烧得沸腾。billkin压在pp身上，轻轻舔舐、啃咬柔软的唇瓣，伸出湿润的舌探入对方柔嫩的口腔，从上颚舔舐到洁白的齿列，又勾住娇软的舌痴缠，贪心地想要攫取尽口间的柔情蜜意。  
两人半身已是赤裸，借着不明不暗的床头灯，billkin得以一览身下美景。现在，就算拿黄金万两他也不愿交换眼下的春光一瞬——身下人肤白胜雪，激情之中透着诱人的粉，就像枝头垂涎欲滴的水蜜桃。短短的头发被汗水打湿，微微贴在额头上，睫毛忽扇着半开半合，眼神朦胧，刚刚结束亲吻、因为过度啃咬而红肿的唇微张，嫩红的舌头抵在洁白的齿列中间，传递出无声的诱惑——美人在怀，夫复何求？  
billkin心中爱意愈盛，满腔的温柔漫溢出来。俯下身从对方光洁的额头开始一路啄吻，深刻的双眼皮、浓密而颤动的睫毛、笔挺的鼻子、柔嫩的双颊、形状姣好的唇。  
往下，是长而优美的颈项，用舌头舔过，能尝到汗水的咸、玫瑰的香、还有颈动脉突突的跳动。白皙的胸膛上，是两朵绽放的樱红，粉粉嫩嫩的，透着不谙世事的纯真，用舌头舔，用牙齿咬，就能满意地听到身下人破碎的呻吟，再用力，会听到他娇娇软软的喊痛。  
沿着紧实的腹部一路往下舔吻，就碰到了那处神秘幽香之地。没等身下人反应，billkin抓住那宽松的短裤一拉，秀气白净的阴茎便弹跳出来。  
从没想过自己会对另一个同性的器官产生爱怜和欲望，不顾pp的推拒，billkin着迷地俯下身去，便闻到玫瑰香和淡淡的腥气。不知怎么的，billkin竟没有任何思索地含住那可爱的G头，沿着柱身吻吮舔吸，欣赏着口中物的主人发出婉转的哀啼。  
不想让他太快出来，billkin就只是逗弄了一小会便放过那脆弱。双手抚摸上笔直白净的大腿根部，从上到下感受着腿部柔嫩又富有弹性的肌肤，抓住小腿弯往上一抬，最隐秘的风景便展露出来。  
在这种情况下，什么教程、注意事项早就已经抛到九霄云外了，剩下的只是本能的探索和原始的渴望。无师自通，billkin伸出一根手指插入那脆弱软嫩之地，即刻感受到一阵紧热的湿意，紧接着第二只，便感觉到进出有些艰涩。  
没办法，billkin只能向甬道的主人求助：“p，太紧了……”  
pp把一截莹白的手臂遮在眼前，眼睛紧闭，双颊嫣红，牙根紧咬，一脸慷慨就义：“就这样进来吧。”  
直接进去怕不是两个人都会疼死。好在办法总比困难多，人在巨大的压力下会急中生智，迸发新思路。保险套一盒统共三个，billkin撕开了两个，把套子上面的润滑剂悉数抹到手上，到底是顺利地进入了那处隐秘紧致的通道。  
忍耐着抠挖、扩张了几分钟，感觉到那处已经彻底松软，入口暧昧地张合着，好似在性急地邀请宾客的光临。billkin的下体已然硬邦邦，血管突突地跳动着，胀痛难耐，手忙脚乱地戴上最后一个套子：“p，我进来了。”  
pp发出一声气音，尽量地放松，但大腿的肌肉仍然有些紧张地收缩着：“进、进来吧。”  
扶着G头，billkin小心地插入狭窄的入口。不是没看过GV，但当那个小口柔顺地包裹自己的柱身，一寸一寸地往里吞的时候，billkin还是有些被震惊到。  
男人和女人身体构造和性器官虽然完全不同，但在享受和给予恋人性爱快乐的方面，两者是没有分别的。只要相爱，仅仅只是插入而已，整颗心就酸麻得满涨，激动得近乎落泪。  
pp本是闭着眼，他感到billkin的阴茎在自己的入口处磨蹭了一会，然后缓慢地坚定地插入，整个过程，他的呼吸都快停止了。润滑还是不太够，这样插进去有点干涩，有点疼，一寸一寸地，就像一柄带着火花的电锯，从下体直直锯通到天灵盖，从臀尖到脊柱再到大脑。  
两个人全身滚烫，宛若置身一片沸腾的海洋，只能紧紧相拥。  
如果说男人通往女人的心是通过阴道，那男人通往男人的心就是肠道。时间过得好像特别漫长，待billkin的事物全部进入到pp的体内时，两个人都不禁发出一声喟叹。  
billkin俯身看pp，pp也睁着眼回看。  
床边是一片宽大的落地窗，直面海，深夜的海滩上无人，他们便刻意不拉上窗帘。房间内的灯光有些昏暗，扭头便可以看到一大片缀着星光的夜，很美——只是再璀璨的星光都比不上眼前人的眼眸。  
pp的眼里闪着光，盈盈的，里面有爱、有恋、有痴、有嗔、有娇，就好像华欣整片天的星都坠落在他眼中，化作泪水，一半含在眼里，一半撒在睫毛上，宛若美神在人间——这颗天上的星，终是坠在了自己的怀里。  
pp睁开眼看着眼前的人，billkin的身材称不上好，微微有些肉感，既没有坚硬的胸肌，也没有线条分明的腹肌。但是看着自己的双眼满是痴诚，又黑又亮，贴着头皮剃短的发梢结着晶莹的汗，高挺的鼻梁上也沁着汗珠。甫一对视，那张黝黑的汗湿的脸便凑上来在自己的眼上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
pp觉得自己的灵魂好似在天空飘荡，被billkin轻轻的一个吻拽下地来，用他的利剑牢牢地钉在了床上，彻底禁锢住，再也逃不脱了。  
灵肉合一。  
在漫天星光下，在寂静黑夜里，两个人的心第一次真正地贴近了。他们终于成了彼此心里的一部分，因为他们的心紧紧相连。


	22. Chapter 22

（二十二）  
和恋人一起在晨光中醒来，是人生最幸福的事情之一。  
昨夜的激情未消，床上的两人依偎在一起甜腻的亲吻。晨起的欲望最浓，少年人的情欲像麦场上晒干的秸秆一样，只简单地唇舌一碰，便整片燎起来。  
billkin纤长的手指在pp皎白柔嫩的肌肤上来回摩挲，沿着优美的脊部线条，划过挺翘的臀，轻易地探入昨夜深入造访之地。  
昨夜酣畅淋漓的水乳交融后，两人匆匆冲洗一番便相拥着沉沉睡去了，现如今那娇柔的入口还松软着，很轻易地吞进了billkin的两根手指。  
床头柜上散乱着用空的保险套盒子，billkin和pp面面相觑，但欲火难耐，箭在弦上，不得不发。厚着脸皮，billkin半暗示半撒娇地吻着pp长长的眼睫毛，下半身轻轻地与之相磨。  
pp睡意还未全消退，看着身上这个急色的人，也不想就这么让他失望，理智告诉他不应该，但情感上还是模模糊糊半推半就地应了：“不要弄到里面。”  
“嘿嘿。”billkin挑眉一笑，带几分狡黠的邪气。  
海风有点大，海浪声声，这片平静的海滩依旧无人。外面天色已经很亮了，跟昨晚在微暗的床头灯下的气氛完全不同，莫名地有种白日宣淫的刺激感。  
打开爱人洁白柔嫩的腿根，细细地看昨日流连忘返之地，娇嫩脆弱的入口颜色有些艳红，像另一张娇气的嘴，微微张着，半吐半含地绞着他的三根手指，一副欲拒还迎的模样。  
不满于billkin对自己下半身的过分关注，pp半羞半恼地推了推billkin的头，短短的发茬刺在柔嫩的掌心痒痒的：“要做就快做。”  
“抱歉、抱歉！”billkin笑着，嘴上服着软，身下却是硬邦邦地，手上抠挖的动作片刻未停。  
感到放松得差不多了，billkin扶着柱身缓缓插入，肉与肉实打实的摩擦让两人都倒抽一口气，没有润滑还是有点疼，但那种毫无阻碍、全无保留的肢体交融却是让人爽得头皮发麻。在billkin看来，在这一刻他们才是真正的互相敞开了。  
跟随着欲望原始地律动，pp身下的那张嘴像主人一样傲娇，深入的时候半推半就地推拒着，抽出的时候又紧紧地绞缠着不放，湿热的甬道热情地裹挟着，吸得billkin全身酥软，整条脊柱过电般发麻，下腹的利剑越发坚硬火热。  
在进入的干涩和疼痛缓解之后，pp也渐渐地得趣了，身体因为快感分泌出热汗和肠液，billkin的每一次撞击好像都撞到了自己灵魂最深处，撞得他全身颤栗，一阵阵的酥麻从小腹间升起，除了半闭着眼睛呻吟，什么也不知道了。  
看着身下人略带迷醉的表情，billkin感到很满足。昨天晚上对于一个初尝男人滋味的前直男到底是太过刺激，全程只随着本能律动和释放，并没有很好地照顾到pp的感受和情绪。于是，billkin一边耸动着，一边喘息着在pp耳边问道：“你、你的点在哪？”  
“什、什么？”pp唇齿间逸出细碎的呻吟，朦朦胧胧哪里听得清楚。  
“网上说，有一个点，会很爽。”billkin在这方面还挺有刨根问底的学究天赋，“你的在哪里？”  
大概是问题问得太过赤裸，让pp实在没法回答，只娇嗔含羞地瞪了那张傻乎乎的黝黑汗湿的脸一眼，扭过头去：“你自己找——啊啊啊！”  
娇嗲沙哑的声音陡然变调，是billkin马足了力在体内大开大干起来，坚硬的利器在甬道内乱戳乱撞，一副真的不找到那处不罢休的气势，直搅得他下腹是阵阵酸麻，连呻吟都变得破碎变调起来。  
终究是被billkin所找到，连pp都不知道具体在何处的甬道深处，神秘的腺体被G头重重地擦过，好像一道天雷劈了天灵盖，pp发出一声尖利的泣音，全身控制不住地哆嗦起来，快感像海啸一样猝不及防将他吞没。刺激太过了，整个肠道抽搐般地痉挛起来，大力地绞紧了billkin深深插入体内作恶的凶器。湿热紧致的甬道内被捅开了一汪泉，淅淅沥沥地泌出了水，在来回抽动中发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
从没想到过会有这么爽，pp身下的穴口艳丽地绽放开，billkin的肉棍几乎快被这朵食人花所吞噬，被死死地吞咬着、绞缠着，射精的冲动伴随着巨大的快感袭来，billkin只好放缓了动作，紧缩小腹以控制住自己释放的念头。  
“唔唔唔唔——”pp受不住这番灭顶的情欲，迷乱地摇着头。  
欣赏着身下人在一阵阵高潮下崩溃狂乱的艳丽面容，billkin加快了耸动的力度，猛烈凶狠地冲撞起来，次次都瞄准了那点碾磨，感受着甬道持续疯狂地绞紧和抽搐。  
pp哭叫不已，近乎神智全失，快要被折磨得崩溃，泪眼婆娑地狂颤着，扭动着，硬直得不断流泪的马眼被billkin略带粗糙的指尖爱抚着，肠道被摩擦得起火，穴口红肿火辣地胀痛着，快感和高潮的巨浪连续从几十层楼高处拍下，直将他粉身碎骨。  
一段狂风暴雨的暴插之后，billkin最后狠狠地往那块脆弱敏感的腺体上用力一撞，握住pp颤抖跳动的G头一掐，便感受到甬道前所未有的疯狂绞紧，来不及退出，便在剧烈收缩的湿烂泥泞的肠道中败下阵来，精关一松，全数洒在了肠道深处。  
pp爽得两眼翻白，在窒息的炫目白光中小死过去，在欲望终于得到释放的同时，有一颗心也彻底进入了他灵魂深处。


	23. Chapter 23

（二十三）  
等pp神智恢复过来的时候，察觉到体内有汩汩的黏液流出，才发现billkin违反约定射在里面了，气得不行，想要抓过身旁这个觍着脸傻笑的猪头胖揍一顿。  
感受到刚刚还艳光四射、风情万种、娇滴滴的大美人向自己投来犀利的眼刀，billkin赶紧放低姿态道歉，连连答应会好好地帮pp清理。只是嘴上愧疚地说着对不起，当瞟到身下人那张被操得熟烂泥泞的烂红穴口缓缓流出乳白色的液体时，心底里还是不住地涌出一股恶劣的满足感，大概这就是所谓的男人的占有欲吧。  
一时冲动被无套内射的后果就是事后要非常狼狈地清理，而且很可能清理不干净。  
pp蹲坐在浴缸里抠挖了很久，总感觉肠道深处还是黏糊糊的，没有办法彻底清理干净，只好喊蹲在浴室边上的billkin进来帮忙。  
billkin有曾经幻想过和pp的鸳鸯浴是怎样的一副浪漫光景，没想到居然是在今天这样狼狈的状况下发生的。  
小心地在娇嫩脆弱的甬道深处抠挖冲洗，等到柔嫩的内壁不再有黏黏的湿滑感、穴内流出的水也变得清澈的时候，早前使用过度的穴口已经红肿起来，胀成了粉嘟嘟的一圈，billkin不由得是又心疼又愧疚。  
刚才还在为内射的事而暗自得意，现在已经彻底被现实教育乖了，billkin满心怜爱地试着用舌头去舔舐那处软嫩糜烂的艳红，舌尖刚一碰到，pp便像触电了一样剧烈地抖了一下，红着脸推开了他。  
看在billkin认错态度良好的份上，pp倒也不再气billkin不守约定内射的事了——本来这种事情也是没法精准控制，归根到底还是自己原则上不够坚定，但pp还是借着这个契机对billkin进行机会教育，耳提面命、再三叮嘱以后千万不能再干这种事，万一最后清理不干净，被射入的一方还会有腹泻的可能，总之就是百害而无一利——男孩子的身体也是很脆弱的。  
“以后绝对不会了。”billkin认真反省道。  
放了一颗浴球，pp靠在billkin怀里，看着彩虹泡泡在水面上慢慢膨胀、扩散开，静静地享受着温情一刻。  
十指相缠，billkin在pp白嫩的后颈上洒下一串轻柔的吻，决定是时候说一些严肃的话题了——他想要“负责”，或者说得更直白一点，他想求交往。  
“pp，我喜欢你。”  
就这么直接的告白了。  
pp心口一跳，扭过头去看billkin。billkin的眼神真挚认真，饱含着情意绵绵和殷切热望。  
“我也是。”pp略带羞涩地点着头，虽然早就知道彼此心意相通，但真正听到对方表白的那一刻还是让他面红耳赤、心动不已。  
“那我们……”billkin面上一喜，拉起pp的手。  
如果你能够理解这个世界上有相爱却不想结婚的情侣，那么一定也能理解这世界上有人与对方相爱却不想和对方交往吧？pp现在就是处在这样的状态。他很喜欢billkin，愿意和billkin做一切情侣都会做的事情，但是不想和billkin交往。  
如果交往有一天会分手，那么——“现在这样不好吗？”这句自私的话在pp喉头打转又咽下，到底还是决定采用“拖”字诀，可怜巴巴地看着billkin软软地讨饶道：“给我点时间好吗？”  
知道自己迟早要给billkin一个承诺的，但还是想要在一切到来之前任性地再拖一拖——如果学习和工作有拖延症的话，这算不算恋爱拖延症？  
billkin有些失望。他一直以为pp和log提出分手之后就会和自己在一起，明明半小时之前才灵肉合一、水乳交融过，欲火还尚未彻底平熄，却还是拿不到成为男友的资格吗？  
“你到底在等什么？”billkin想问，只是他既然已经耐心地等待了这么久（其实也就三个月），也明确知道pp不会有别人，这点妥协还是要给的。  
“好吧，给你时间。”billkin深深地看了pp一眼，在他一下子放松下来露出讨好笑容的时候，掰过他的下巴与他深吻。  
不知道你到底在犹豫什么，只希望别让我等太久。


	24. Chapter 24

（二十四）  
之后的一段日子变得绵长而浪漫起来。  
两个人若是有过肉体关系是很难掩盖的，就算捂住了嘴也会从肢体间流露出来。那种感觉和暧昧时期单纯的眉来眼去完全不同，更确切的说是对彼此有了更大的支配权，“你的”和“我的”的界限变得模糊起来。  
比如，可以随意交换饮料，可以相互喂食，可以从对方碗里夹走任何你想要的东西（可能会被骂），可以无所顾忌地打闹，可以随时随地拉手……在更为隐蔽的角落，想要亲吻、抚摸甚至更深入的行为也可以不用经过允许。  
billkin、pp约会的时候喜欢看电影，尤其是在午夜的电影院，人很少，两人缩在宽大的情侣座里，借着或明或暗的光影中偷偷牵手，偶尔交换一个短暂的亲吻。或是躲在家里看老电影——公共场合没办法过度亲密，小鸳鸯只能窝在房间里享受片刻二人世界。  
在billkin家不能放肆。  
妈妈pink经常会给他们送好吃的，哥哥们会随意地进来聊天。现如今两人独处时突然锁门会很令人起疑。所以，在billkin家时两人就和之前一样，billkin在学习，pp在旁边玩手机或看漫画，偶尔也会跑去和妈妈pink聊天，和billkin的大哥micky、二哥winnie玩游戏，打发掉一段无聊的时光——在递交完大学申请之后，除了完成基本的课业要求外，高三生有的是时间到处厮混。  
pp偶尔会坏心眼地捉弄billkin，比如喜欢趁他认真学习的时候在他脸上偷偷印一个吻。billkin总是这样轻易地被撩到，微微红着脸假装嫌弃，轻飘飘地拍pp胳膊一下，咬牙切齿道：“别捣乱！”但有时他也会趁着家里静悄悄的，大胆地捏住pp的下巴强吻回去，一边情难自抑地接吻、相互抚弄，一边还要竖着一只耳朵、睁着一只眼睛留心着门口的动静，倒有种偷情的刺激。  
在pp家就放松多了。pp和在念大学的姐姐住在三楼，爸妈住二楼。但是因为姐姐上学、聚会经常不在家，爸妈则一般在公司坐班，就算在家也很少上楼打扰，两人则得以在房间里纵情欢乐。  
周五是平安夜的前一天，当晚billkin第一次在pp家留宿。本以为两人交换了香甜的吻之后就要乖乖睡了，结果怀里的美人突然狡黠地笑了笑，翻身把他压在身下：“来做吧。”  
pp跨坐在billkin身上，霸道地将对方双手往枕边一压，恶作剧地舔上他的眼皮，吓得billkin赶紧闭上眼。皮肤黝黑的大男孩此刻双眼紧闭，呼吸急促，倒单纯得像只待宰的羔羊。  
含住billkin厚而干燥的唇，轻轻吸吮，发出色情的水声；滑入配合张开的口腔，恶趣味地舔舐着对方的上颚、牙床、口腔内壁，再细细扫过每一颗牙齿，勾住舌头痴缠。两人交换着急促的鼻息，争相吞咽下彼此甜丝丝的津液。  
身体越来越热，紧贴的下半身无意识地相互磨蹭着，刚开始慢条斯理的吻逐渐变得热辣急躁。pp用力地吸了一下billkin柔软厚实的下唇，舌头退出口腔带出几屡银丝，发出“啵”的声响。  
渴切地脱掉彼此的上衣，pp俯身亲吻着身下人的胸膛。  
billkin身上的皮肤较常年暴露在外的脸和手脚来得白净些，没有那些在健身房刻意锻炼出的线条，微微带些肉感。用手在胸膛和腹部上摩挲，就能感受他软中带硬的肌肉。含住深色的两点用力吮吸、啃咬，就会听到暗哑的闷哼。  
被pp慢条斯理的挑逗撩拨的几欲爆炸，billkin护住对方的后脑勺一个用力将他压到床上，夺回主动权。重重地吻上嫣红的唇，双手急切地在对方白皙柔嫩的大腿上抚摸，用力揉捏柔软挺翘的臀部。  
脱掉宽松的短裤，将头埋进pp柔嫩的大腿内侧吮吸啃咬，在细碎的呻吟声中架起他修长纤细的腿，从大腿、小腿一路舔吻至脚背。握住白皙的小腿用力一捏，立刻箍出一道浅浅的红。曾经在芭提雅床上的幻想得以在今日实现——“原来是真的会留印子。”billkin偷笑。  
pp发出吃痛的低呼，轻轻地踹了踹billkin的肩膀，示意他从床头柜拿润滑液和保险套。  
上次因为润滑液和保险套准备不足的问题，pp吃够了苦头，这一次可是得小心小心再小心。  
伸出手指探入日思夜想的幽秘之地，billkin惊讶地发现柔嫩的入口已经松软，身下人露出挑逗的微笑：“在你来之前就准备好了。”  
billkin的少男心又这样轻易地被撩动了，心花怒放却得了便宜还卖乖：“原来是早就计划好了，就等着吃了我呢。”  
话虽如此，billkin还是挤了满手润滑液，细心地在湿热的甬道内抠挖、开拓，尽量忍耐着身下火热的胀痛。  
“已经可以了。”pp抬起被欲望熏红的小脸，抚过billkin汗湿的额头，撕开保险套包装，为对方干净笔直的阴茎戴上，指挥billkin躺下：“你别动，都交给我。”  
pp一只手撑在billkin的胸膛上，一只手扶着billkin的柱身，一点一点地往下坐，狭窄的甬道一寸一寸地被撑开，又涨又麻。billkin扶着pp的腰，从他的角度，可以看见那张恢复了粉嫩颜色的小嘴贪婪地大张着，把他硬得发疼的肉棍一口一口地往湿热的内里吞。  
骑乘的时候插入是最艰难的一步，上位的那方必须掌握好下坐的速度，否则，一来要么速度过快容易受伤，二来若是节奏太慢导致体力不支直直坐下去，不仅自己受不了，对方也有很大可能会受伤。  
两个人都有点紧张，全身的血液和神经都集中在了紧密交合的那处，等那根肉棍终于全数没入体内时，billkin和pp已经出了一身汗。  
看到billkin神色一松，pp忍不住又起了调皮的心思，用娇嗲甜软的声音说道：“kin你看，你在这里。”说完还用力地摁了摁自己扁平的小腹，好像在测量billkin进入的深度。那副调笑着的挑逗表情，活脱脱是个祸国殃民的妲己。  
“轰”地一声，是理智崩坏的声音，全身血液直冲脑门，又急急往下腹奔去，billkin一边用力地向上猛顶他，瞄准那深处的腺体碾磨冲撞，一边抓过pp的后脑勺摁下来舌吻，将他因为狂颠而支离破碎的呻吟悉数吞咽下去。  
两个人跟随着求欢的本能尽情地舞动着。  
billkin从未见过如此动人的风情。身上的人双眸微闭，红润的嘴唇微张发出低吟，汗水顺着纤长的脖颈淌下，沿着紧实的腹部一路往下没入两腿间，随着上下前后的摆动在灯下微微闪着光——真真像一匹骚浪的白马，撒着四蹄寻欢。  
骑乘真的是个很累人的事。pp喘息着上下颠动，billkin一个挺身，重重地擦过他的敏感点，瞬间灭顶的快感似过电一样从脊椎传至大脑，他发出一声高亢的悲鸣，一下子爽得软了腰，整个人趴在billkin身上，前端不受控制地射出来，弄脏了billkin和自己的小腹，整个肠道持续不断地剧烈痉挛着、抽搐着，死命地收缩绞紧，直把billkin夹得头皮发麻，险些魂飞魄散，精关大开，彻底交待在他体内。  
稍微平复之后去冲洗，billkin主动勤快地换上新床单、新枕套，拥着pp躺在柔软的大床上，全身上下是pp常用的玫瑰沐浴露的香味，混合着床单上淡淡的兰花香，宛若置身花的海洋，清新的甜香勾得人昏昏欲睡。  
朦朦胧胧间听到pp在含含糊糊地说话：“明天log约我出去。”  
“嗯？——什么？！”billkin脑中的警铃一下子狂响起来，整个人瞬间清醒。  
“明天log约我。就跟你说一下，困死了。晚安。”pp打了一个大大的呵欠，在billkin肩膀上胡乱一吻，翻过身去睡着了。  
billkin眼睁睁地看着枕边人毫不留恋地坠入甜蜜梦乡，连追问细节的机会都没有，只好凑近在那人的颈后狠狠地撮了一下，烙下一枚鲜红的吻痕。


	25. Chapter 25

（二十五 番外）  
log正坐在pp家附近的咖啡店Kaizen coffee里。稍远处的玻璃窗投下一小块阳光，照在瓷砖上明晃晃的，晃得眼睛生疼——log喜欢靠窗的位置，一来会有空间更宽的视觉享受，二来可以方便他观察窗外形形色色的人，甚至有时还可以接到路过的美女抛来的几个媚眼——他自信于自身良好的外在条件，理所当然地享受着他人的关注和喜爱。只是今天他情绪不高，有点想藏起来，所以选择了一个离窗户远远的安静角落。  
在圣诞节的前一天，log约了pp出来。因为怕堵车早早地出了门，结果路况出乎意料地良好，竟比约会时间提前了一个多小时到达。不想将约会时间提前，也知道pp没办法这么快出门，log便坐在店里静静等待，脑海中胡乱地想着和pp的事情。  
pp已经小半个月没有理过他了。自从上次在车里吵架pp撂下分手的狠话后，便电话不接，短信、line不回，想通过frank他们说情，也被转达了想要分手的决心。log有试着厚着脸皮去pp班里找过他几次，pp总摆出一副爱答不理的冷淡表情，让log好生没趣。  
不是没有想过就这么算了，到底还是不甘心。昨日含情的目光还撩拨得心神荡漾，温柔缠绵的亲吻仍落在脸侧，玫瑰花的香气犹萦绕鼻尖，娇嗲软糯的爱娇模样依旧在脑中盘旋不散……闭上眼，曾经的快乐竟然辣的像一记耳光，而他还不想放弃。  
“明明两个人在一起，要双方点头才算交往，就连离婚也要两个人签字同意才算了结，凭什么分手只需要其中一个人嘴皮子软绵绵地那么一碰，就可以轻易地抹杀掉另一方全部的努力和希望呢？”  
昨天log想了很久，编辑了又删除，才最终给pp发过去这么一条line，总算如愿收到了对方答应今天见面的消息。  
坐在最里面，远远地就看到pp站在店门口往窗边那排位置上张望，即便只是穿着简单的白衬衫和黑裤子，整个人却是在发光，美得刺目。  
log能察觉到周围人都似有似无地向pp身上投去好奇惊艳的目光，微微有些不爽，站起身挥手叫他：“p！”  
待pp慢慢走近，四目一相对，两人都有些尴尬。pp不知道要如何开口说出第一句话，简单地和log打了个招呼后，便装作对菜单充满好奇的样子躲避着对面人炽热的视线——他知道对方目光中的殷切期盼，但自己很快就要让他失望了。  
在pp低头点单的时候，log得以细细观察他，同刚交往时毛茸茸的寸头不同，pp的头发长长了许多，自然地吹起来，露出白净光洁的额头，两颗泪痣在眼底下闪耀，长睫毛微微地垂下来，掩住潋滟含情的双眸，洁白的牙齿轻轻咬着柔软嫩红的唇瓣，透着一股不谙世事的纯和撩人不自知的骚。  
这段时间log虽然和pp没有直接的接触，但仍旧默默地注视着pp，却不知道在哪个时候他竟一下子长大了，连气质都变得陌生起来。  
log想到了上次让pp和自己彻底翻脸的导火索——billkin。  
从一开始log就知道billkin是一个威胁，但起初只觉得他是一个无足轻重的小角色——billkin不是pp喜欢的那款，个头一般（log比billkin高些），长相一般（是不是每个男生都这么想他的情敌？），只会做一些半点不好笑的滑稽动作吸引注意，整个人无聊又幼稚。  
pp有曾经跟他抱怨过，同公司、同补习班的billkin表面上是个沙雕，内心却是个高冷装逼男，对自己爱答不理的，都不知道在什么时候得罪了他。后来又开心地跟自己说，billkin原来是一个很好的人，他俩还特别合得来。不久之后还满心感动地夸billkin心肠好，很照顾自己，甚至还愿意帮忙补习数学——“不应该让pp去和billkin补习的，当时应该想方设法全力阻止才对。”log常常暗暗后悔这件事。  
那段时间pp很烦人。他前几次的SAT成绩都很差，申请好的大学比较困难，11月是最后的刷分机会，为此pp压力很大。但学习这种事情，永远都是个人的孤军奋战，log就算身为男友，也顶多做做啦啦队，端茶倒水擦擦汗，其他的一切还得pp自己来。  
事关前途命运，pp为学习心烦而冲自己发泄小情绪log是可以理解的，也绝对的包容，但pp老揪自己的毛病log就有些不能忍了。从和pp还是朋友的时候log就过着这样的日子——美女、撩骚、party，但和pp交往后从来只限于口头上的调情，身体出轨是绝对没有的。  
log觉得自己已经很让步了，pp天天管着他聊天又乱吃飞醋的行为无异于找茬，烦不胜烦。想着是不是pp考试压力太大的缘故，log便放他去和billkin补习，自己在边上躲一会清净。  
只是情况在pp考完试后急转直下，因为前女友ying的事情，pp像不懂事的妒妇一样撒泼，两个人狠狠地吵了一架，倒是给了billkin趁虚而入的机会。  
billkin比log想象中更有心机。log嘴上不说，内心都有数。billkin一和pp在一起，就一定会发快拍，炫耀美人在侧，每次补习、吃饭、逛街甚至看电影都逮着机会要给pp来好几张单人照——打着“好朋友”的旗号，干着膈应“好朋友”男友的事。对于这种不痛不痒的小伎俩，log向来是不屑，任由他们流言滋长，我自岿然不动——pp的心在谁那里，log很清楚，pp是绝对不会为了报复自己而跟billkin在一起的。  
直至11月底，billkin在芭提雅床上的快拍才第一次让log有了浓烈的危机感——他们的暧昧已经濒临越界边缘。  
pp在跟服务员点单，侧过头去说话的时候后颈的衬衫微微滑落，一枚紫红色的吻痕就这样突兀地现出来，刺得log双目生红，直觉得眼泪奔涌到鼻根，又苦又咸，太阳穴和心脏也在突突地跳着，又痛又酸。  
上一次吵架的时候，log其实是故意激的pp，他知道pp和billkin在肉体上还是纯洁的——竟是这么快！只是短短的半个月，只是两个周末、四个晚上、九十六个小时没盯着他而已，他们就睡了。  
一切都太晚了。后院那株日夜精心呵护的玫瑰花苞甫一绽放，没等log反应过来，已经被那恶毒狡猾的盗花贼连枝剪了去，得意洋洋地放进玻璃罩中锁了起来。  
竭力忍住情绪，log跟pp说起早就想要跟他坦白的话：“p，今天约你出来就是想跟你做最后的解释。接下来我说的全是真话，没有半句谎言。”  
“上个月ying她有跟我求复合，我也确实和她出去约会过几次，还去过她的公寓。”pp面无表情地低头看着桌面，回避着log的视线，装出一脸不在意的样子。  
log继续说：“我们那时候是真的要做了，我都进去洗澡了，但是在洗的时候就想到你，脑子里全部都是你的样子，对着ying也没办法进行下去。所以……我和ying什么都没有发生，我也拜托了她不要把这件事情说出去。那天她跟我答应得好好的，没想到……”声音有些哽咽了，log有些艰难地继续：“没想到你已经知道了这件事，现在我再说，你已经不相信了吧？”  
“ying没有和别人说，我是看到她的line头像自己发现的。”pp抬头看对面已经开始流泪的前任恋人，心里也是一万个不好受，默默从包里拿出纸巾递过去：“你为什么不和我说呢？”  
“你有给过我机会吗？”log恶狠狠地擦泪，对pp无情的绝交方式有三分怨怼七分无奈。  
pp垂下头沉默。现在解释有什么用呢？他现在已经一点感觉都没有了。  
log有些绝望起来，不甘心地确认：“你和billkin在芭提雅真的没有什么吧？”  
“没有。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“……”  
log祈祷着奇迹出现。  
“对不起。”pp认为自己是没有错的，但还是道歉。  
“我从来没有背叛你！只要你信任我，我们本来可以好好的！怎么会变成这样？！”奇迹没有出现，log快要崩溃了。  
听出log语气中的心碎和绝望，愧疚感一下侵袭过来，pp也沉默着红了眼眶。  
急切地，log用力抓住pp放在桌上的那只莹白的手，“如果我让你现在和bk断了呢！我们可以重头再来！”  
pp的眼神慢慢地流露出几分怜悯，只摇头：“对不起。”  
“我不要你的对不起！”  
爱恨就在一瞬间。  
log看着pp无动于衷的冷漠脸孔，昔日痴迷热恋过的美丽脸庞变得面目可憎起来：“你以为他真的喜欢你，你又真的喜欢他了？你和我在一起不过两个月就跟他好上了，也许过了两个月你也同样会爱上别人。你又以为他会真心对你好吗？他敢在外面牵你的手吗？”  
pp脸上一僵。log心中一阵得意，像毒蛇一样咝咝地吐着恶毒的话语：“看来连在外面牵手都不敢啊！还有谁会像我一样待你真心一片，为了你出柜无怨无悔？你以为他真的敢跟父母说吗，他这个家庭条件，会同意你和他在一起吗？别等到最后，人家在你身上转了个弯又直去了！”  
被说中了心底最隐秘的担忧，pp心下一阵剧痛，瞪着log不怀好意的嘴脸嘴硬道：“我的事，和你无关！”  
哎呀哎呀，说中了！  
欣赏着前任恋人煞白晦暗的面孔，log假惺惺地扮好人：“既然你已经回不了头，我也不怪你。我只是借着往日最后的情分真心实意地跟你说一句，不要犯傻！”  
我不会怪你。  
我会永远地诅咒你们。


	26. Chapter 26

（二十六）  
pp和log不欢而散。  
平安夜不是泰国的传统节日，不过本着“有节就要过”的原则，妈妈sureerat亲自下厨做了一顿丰盛的大餐，之后一家人聚在客厅里看老电影《小鬼当家》，pp勉强收拾好低落的情绪，陪着家人度过了一个平淡却温馨的平安夜。  
等看完电影以后已经很晚了，和爸爸妈妈姐姐互道晚安后pp回到房间，房内billkin的气息还未消散，身体内还留有昨夜激情的余韵，但已全然没有了旖旎的心思。  
坐在床上环顾四周，房间有些凌乱，pp起身打算好好地收拾一下，却没承想竟是个更加破坏心情的决定——书桌上的红色耳机、床头柜上摆着的水晶球、还有那瓶不常用却还挺喜欢的淡香水，都是log送的；抽屉里收着几张粉色的信笺，是log亲手抄的情诗；还有十几张拍立得相片，最上面那张是刚交往的时候和朋友们一起去华欣海边玩时拍的，照片上的两人还未适应从朋友到情人的身份转变，身体微微靠在一起，脸上是有些尴尬又掩不住甜蜜的笑容。  
log最后的那番话又像毒蛇一样缠上心头——“你以为他真的喜欢你，你又真的喜欢他了？”知道log是不怀好意，但是句句打到痛点，没法不在意。  
“莫非真的是我的问题？”翻看着曾经和log的甜蜜回忆，正如log所说，也不过是交往了两个月而已，billkin就出现了。  
pp从不认为和billkin的事情是个错误——他和log是注定会分手的，在和log分开的这半个月，pp越来越清晰地认识到这一点。只是，如果那天ying没有一直给log发line，pp就不会发现log去了ying公寓的事；如果log能坦白地和pp说，而不是避重就轻、敷衍了事，那pp也不会这么不信任他；如果log和pp对彼此能有更多的信任，pp和billkin也不会这么快就在一起。  
说到底，从旁观者的角度来看，这三个人之间没有严格的对错之分，有的只是有缘无分，造化弄人罢了。  
从初恋开始，pp和每一任都是爱得如胶似漆、难舍难分，却基本上没有撑过半年的——和log苟延残喘了近五个月，已经算是难得。  
pp开始怀疑自己：“是不是我天生就跟恋爱无缘呢？”或许不跟billkin这么早就开始，两人的感情还能维持得更久一些。在爱情这条路上，pp这只无脚鸟已经飞累了，他厌倦了周而复始地重复着恋爱分手又恋爱的循环，只想着找一个人，好好地一直一直爱下去——billkin会是这个人吗？pp没法确定。  
手机突然响了，是billkin，大概是打过来说晚安吧。不知道从什么时候开始两个人有了每天晚上都要互相说晚安的习惯。  
“hello~”  
“hello，p！圣诞快乐na！”  
圣诞快乐？一看手机，已经过了零时。估计是亲戚来家里过平安夜了吧，billkin那边的杂音很大，不过没一会那头的声音就静了下来，应该是走到了阳台之类安静的地方。  
“圣诞快乐！”  
“今天做了什么？”billkin听上去心情还不错，和pp沉重的心情形成了鲜明的反差。  
“今天在家里吃了饭，还看了《小鬼当家》。”  
“哼哼，”billkin哼哼笑起来，故意打趣道，“《小鬼当家》？好老土哦！”  
大概是有心电感应吧，隔着话筒也能听出pp情绪不高，关心地问：“今天不开心吗？”  
“嗯，有点。”对方一问，pp就忍不住撒起娇来。  
“是家里的事，还是……别人让你不开心？”billkin虽是问别人，但语气的指向性很明了。  
pp也不想瞒着：“今天和log确定是分手了。他要和好我没答应。”  
“嗯，做的对！奖励一个亲亲！”billkin那头是心中大石落地，心情甚慰。“为什么难受？他骂你了？”  
“没有……只是收拾房间心情有些不好。”pp不想说是因为log的那番话，也不想说自己不确定billkin到底是不是对的人，更不想说自己其实有在担心billkin到底是不是真的喜欢自己，billkin会为自己跟家人出柜吗，不被父母朋友祝福的爱情能走多远？——这些问题对于才刚刚开始萌芽成长的爱情来说未免太过沉重了。  
“哦。”光是收拾房间就心情不好了？billkin意识到log依旧是他最大的威胁，虽然log也就比自己和pp多相处了两个月，但pp对他的在意比自己想象中要深得多——到底是有多少甜蜜的回忆？全给我统统扔了！  
“都扔了吧，以后很快就有新的了，多得你放不完。”话里话外，傻子应该都听出来是什么意思了吧？billkin又收起醋意安慰道：“他对你不好，这样不诚实的一个人，就不要记得他了。”  
“他……”pp想说log没有出轨，但又识相地咽了下去。出没出轨，又有什么重要呢，关键是已经分手了。“好，我等下都扔掉了。”  
“乖孩子。”billkin满意地点头。  
两人又东扯西扯地说了些琐事后决定收线：“早点睡吧！晚安！”  
“晚安！”  
乖乖地把收拾出的东西丢掉，pp洗漱完毕后便上床睡觉。虽说已经把和log的回忆都全数扔进了垃圾桶，但log的那番话还是缠着pp进了梦里，睡都睡不安稳。  
真是一个糟糕的平安夜。


	27. Chapter 27

（二十七）  
pp第二次拒绝了billkin的交往请求。  
圣诞节后的两个星期是小寒假。假期第一天，billkin便与pp相约在悦榕庄吃饭，吃完还特意到moon bar那里赏了会夜景。  
整个晚餐浪漫轻松，气氛很好。  
送pp回到家的时候还接吻了，气氛也很好。  
直到他从后座拿出那捧粉色的玫瑰花，正式地求交往时，气氛就僵硬起来。  
问pp原因，得到的回答是不想太快开始下一段感情。追问他是不是余情未了，得到的是明确的否定答案。  
“你要让我等多久呢？”billkin看着表现得比自己还难过的人儿无奈道。  
“拜托再给我一点时间。”  
又一次撒娇告饶，又一次billkin让步。自从和pp认识之后，他最经常、也最习惯做的事情就是等待——等待着被注意到，等待着被喜欢上，等待着分手，等待着交往……到底还要等多久，他希望pp能给他一个明确的期限，不要再这样吊着他了，很累。  
更令人郁卒的是，日有所思夜有所梦，billkin当天晚上还做了个噩梦。  
billkin梦到一条宽阔的大马路。pp和log走在他前面，像之前见过的那样黏糊糊地抱成一团。他冲上去强硬地分开前面两人，瞪着pp质问道：“你们不是分手了吗？！”  
“又和好了。”log玩世不恭地耸着肩膀。  
“他都出轨了你还要回头和他在一起？！”不可置信，billkin死盯着pp希望他告诉自己这是一场误会。  
“我喜欢log。”pp着用billkin最喜欢的柔媚眼神和娇嗲嗓音告饶道，“billkin，你就祝福我们吧。”  
“他根本就不是对的人！你别犯傻了！”billkin全身气血翻涌，想要将眼前这个执迷不悟的人儿摇醒，又想冲旁边log那张得意洋洋的嘴脸狠狠地揍上一拳。  
正欲上前，眼前一花，场景换到了补习班上。他坐在最后一排收拾着书包，pp站起身与他四目相对，是熟悉又陌生的冷漠表情。只听pp不屑地冷哼道：“log不是对的人，难道你又是了？”  
说着他上前将billkin狠狠地往后一推，billkin的身体竟从教室的墙壁穿出，跌落到一艘豪华的游轮的甲板上，还未看清面前的景象，就听到log大笑着说：“你出局了。”一脚把他踹到了海里。  
billlkin绝望地大叫着从十几层高的游轮上坠入黑暗的深海，在快要直面入海的那一瞬他终于从噩梦中惊醒过来。  
张开眼是满屋黑暗，一看手机，凌晨四点。billkin烦闷地翻过身去：“阴魂不散！”


	28. Chapter 28

（二十八）  
2016年的最后一天pp全家去华欣玩了。  
billkin在家里百无聊赖地躺着，手机不断地传出消息通知，拿起一看，是pp妈妈sureerat持续刷屏的快拍提示。  
点进去，就看到一大片华欣的海——阳光很大，海水很清，海浪声声，海风阵阵，淡蓝色的海与天相接，浪有些大，浪花拍在岸上碎成白色的泡沫，在退去时不甘心地带走海滩上行人的脚印。billkin顺着那串脚印看去，视频中只拍到一截莹白的小腿，被海水打湿了，在阳光下闪着光。  
billkin把pp全家人的快拍都挨个点开了细看，想要寻找更多心上人的痕迹，最后终于在姐姐petch十分钟前才发布的快拍中找到了pp的身影——已经快两点钟了他们才吃午饭，视频中心是丰盛的海鲜大餐，姐姐的摄像头匆匆带过其他三人，可以看到pp的爸妈正在说话，pp在一旁摆弄着手机，看样子像是在跟人发信息。  
“在跟谁聊天呢？去了老半天了也没个音讯。”billkin酸溜溜地想，正犹豫着要不要主动联系一下，line上就收到了pp发来的信息——一张不同视角的海鲜大餐，一张华欣的海，一张pp自己站在海水中的自拍照，还有简单的两个字“想你”。  
幸福可以很简单，有时候只需要两个字便足够。  
“下午去哪里？”  
“不知道，看海吧。”  
“真的想我了？”  
“想。”  
“今晚住哪里？”  
pp直接发来一个定位，打开地图看，就是他们上次住过的那个酒店。  
甜蜜的回忆袭来。不知道哪里来的冲动和勇气，billkin问：“要人陪吗？”在2016年的最后一个夜晚，billkin只想和pp在一起。  
几分钟过去了，pp已读未回，billkin整颗心都提起来，后知后觉地发现自己似乎提了一个不合时宜的要求。有些尴尬，刚想要回几句俏皮话找个台阶下，pp回复了：“要。爸妈也邀请你来。”  
要你来。  
billkin从床上一跃而起，简单地收拾了一下，背包出门。妈妈pink在客厅整理东西，看到billkin背着包下楼，有些惊讶：“bill，你要去哪里？”  
“妈，今晚我不在家睡了可以吗？”billkin拜了一下妈妈，恳求道。  
“今晚不在家？去找谁？”  
“pp。他们家今天去了华欣。”  
“你要去华欣找pp？”听到pp的名字，妈妈pink眼中有一丝古怪的情绪闪过，等billkin再仔细看，又消失了。billkin突然有些紧张——跨年夜特地跑去跟别人全家度假，怎么想怎么奇怪，他开始担心妈妈是不是已经看出什么问题来了。这样想着，心里一虚，后背便薄薄地出了一层汗。  
好在妈妈沉吟了一会就同意了：“去吧，路上小心。到了的时候要礼貌，要和pp一家人呆在一起，不要带着pp乱跑！”  
billkin在妈妈点头的那一瞬间就已经往门口跑去，只嘴上应着：“知道了！谢谢妈！”  
三个多小时的路程加上堵车耗费的时间，billkin紧赶慢赶总算在晚饭前到达酒店与pp会合。  
billkin和pp的爸妈姐姐早就混熟了，也不需要矜持，说说笑笑，愉快地享用了一顿美味丰盛的晚餐。  
饭后，pp爸妈和姐姐要去逛华欣夜市，pp和billkin到海滩去散步消食。  
上一次来华欣的时候，两个人只顾着在房间里胡天胡地，都没有好好地出来玩过。  
在华欣，夜晚的海和白天的海有着不同的气质。白天，风大浪也大，华欣的海像个风风火火的女强人，刚正不阿、干净利落；到了晚上，风平浪静，华欣的海变成了一个优雅妩媚的小女人，海风轻柔地拂过发梢，掠过耳边时留下一串风的低语，海浪一袭一袭地游走在沙滩上，舔过脚跟，有点痒。  
海水被夜空染成了或深或重的墨色，浓重的夜色包裹住缓慢前行的两人。抬头看，月光很暗，满天的星辰缀在漆黑的夜毯上，星星点点，密密麻麻。岸上便是酒店，有几处暖光远远地亮着，照不到这边。  
billkin喜欢夜晚，在夜里，可以借着无边的夜色做一些白天不敢做的事。耳边是大海静静的呼吸声，手中是恋人柔软娇嫩的手掌——在黑暗温柔无私的保护下，两个人得以肆无忌惮地十指相扣。  
不远处是酒店布放在海滩上的免费躺椅，已经有几个人坐在那小声交谈。人不多，顺着海风偶尔飘过来几句人声。  
billkin和pp挑了一个远远的角落坐下，不说话，静静享受着这片静谧。躺了一会又觉得无聊，心血来潮，打开手机的闪光灯照明，互相逗趣地玩了一段“以为是拍照结果是录像”的梗，快拍上传。  
闪光灯光线很强，照在pp脸上，更觉得他发犹墨染，人如白玉，唇似绛点，眸胜星辰，艳光四射，不似凡间人。  
你原是天上最亮的那颗星，我何德何能，终于等到你坠落在我身畔。  
“p，这是我们的第一年。”billkin这么说道，关掉了闪光灯。角落偏远，没人注意，趁着夜色billkin在pp柔软的唇间落下一个轻吻。  
相比于上一次的狂风骤雨、欲浪滔天，这一次则是和风细雨、温柔缠绵。  
billkin来得突然，pp什么都没有准备，酒店的东西不可以使用（结账的时候会被发现），更不可能厚着脸皮去便利店买，顾忌着不能玩得太过，两人只好用口舌姑且彼此抚慰。  
billkin坐在床边，pp跪在他脚边为他口交，简直就是春梦再现。只是pp没有梦里那么放浪风骚，那副红着脸、皱着眉又倔强着硬是要取悦自己的神情更让billkin心动。  
柔软的红唇大张着，犹犹豫豫地含下G头，叼着舔吸咂吮，又用舌沿着柱身的形状描绘，偶尔探下去舔吻那鼓胀的囊袋。  
billkin只觉得下身被温热的口腔包裹着，随着pp的一裹、一舔、一挟、一吮，便周身酥麻，大腿内侧都敏感得起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩，再被他轻轻一吸，整个灵魂就被吸入了那红艳窄小的口腔中。本能地，billkin伸出右手在pp白嫩的脸上抚摸，摁住他的后脑轻轻压下，再微微地挺身，将欲望往更深处送去。  
大约是经验不足，上下吞吐的时候牙齿偶有擦过脆弱的柱身，惹来一阵疼痛，在这极爽与极痛之间，billkin被拉扯着在天堂和地狱的入口徘徊。  
pp也不太好受。口交这档子事，对于口的那一方，完全是无私奉献。自己下身硬得发疼，一边自己纾解，一边还要大张着嘴巴，被billkin的事物噎得泪花直冒、撑得口腔酸麻，终是放弃地将它吐出，瘫坐在地板上娇怨地往billkin脸上一瞪，感觉马上就有脾气要发作。  
billkin看pp嘴角红肿，鼻尖通红，眼角似有泪光闪烁，怜惜的同时心里是大大的满足，拉起他坐在自己腿上抱着深吻，口腔里混着自己的味道，又咸又腥，有点恶心，却更让人欲火焚身。  
最后还是决定在床上互撸一发解决。从来没有和另一个男人这么亲密过，和单纯的插入不同，在两个人硬邦邦的阴茎互相磨蹭的时候，billkin又一次深刻地认识到自己是在和一个货真价实的男生深刻地爱着。  
握住那两根热烫快速摩擦，怒张的马眼相互挤压，又硬又软。敏感点相同，只要用取悦自己的方式就可以轻易地满足对方，是一种新奇又美妙的感受。  
喘息着攀上欲望的高峰，又双双俯冲下来，两人的体液同时弄脏了纸巾和billkin的手指。  
我真的爱上了一个男人。  
billkin用干净的那只手抚摸着pp汗湿酡红的侧脸，终于可以确定地说出那句话。  
“我爱你。”


	29. Chapter 29

（二十九）  
第二天，两人一起床便和pp爸妈姐姐一起去逛新年集市，到处玩玩看看，妈妈和姐姐都买了些叮叮咚咚的小玩意。  
等到了中午，太阳大起来，晒得人全身火辣辣地冒汗，一家人便到商场去吃午饭。为了躲避午后的烈日，多吹一会空调，正巧前两天上映的电影《la la land》正在热映中，排片率很高，一家人便买了可乐爆米花进场，打发时间。  
本以为又是一场好莱坞式的浪漫喜剧，却没想到如此令人惊艳。  
这一部，从故事情节到画面剪辑到电影配乐，用歌舞剧的形式展现了一场唯美浪漫的都市爱情故事，两位主角因机缘巧合相爱，互相扶持着追逐梦想，又在坚守梦想与妥协现实的冲突中分道扬镳，最后都在不同的人生道路上实现了自我梦想。故事的结局有一丝淡淡的遗憾，但哀而不伤。  
billkin最喜欢那首插曲《city of stars》，在bgm第一次响起的时候，他的心就好像触电一样重重地跳了一下，反射性地看身边的pp。  
pp正专注地看着银幕。银幕上的光打在他的侧脸上，投下忽明忽暗的光影，长长的睫毛翘着，柔嫩的嘴唇因为太过投入而微启，黑色的大眼睛里亮闪闪的，大概满天的星辰都掉落在他眼里了，billkin有些恍惚地想。  
如果说la la land是Sebastian和Mia的city of stars，那曼谷就是billkin的city of star，因为在那里，有pp这颗星星。  
city of star, are you shining just for me？


	30. Chapter 30

（三十）  
从华欣回来之后，billkin和pp就很少见面了。一来，billkin 1月份就要考SAT，复习时间很紧张，pp不便去打扰；二来，pp自己和朋友们的约会次数也逐渐多了起来——高三最后一个学期了，除了继续准备大学申请和等待申请结果外，曼谷高三生做得最多的事情就是聚餐。  
billkin所在的补习班有一半的同学都报考了1月份的SAT考试，基本上大多数同学都狠命地用心复习，想着一次性考一个好成绩，一劳永逸。但也有少数几个报了名却不认真复习的人——比如jack。  
自pp 从去年12月份起不再上补习班后，jack又得以恢复以前的蹭车频率，不过这一次他换了个女朋友，公寓在billkin家附近，billkin则必须忍受jack比以往更长时间的魔音穿脑。好在jack去女友公寓的频率不高，也就一周一两次，偶尔把jack的八卦汇报当车内广播也不失为一种别样的乐趣。  
今天jack又蹭车。一路上jack分享了很多新鲜八卦，billkin一边左耳进右耳出、有一搭没一搭地应着，偶尔参与吐槽两句，一边心里暗暗地想，要是jack以后不蹭车了，自己到哪里去听这么多又新鲜又全面的八卦呢——人都有八卦之心，只要不八卦到自己身上，有趣闻听谁又会拒绝呢？  
jack有鼻炎，刚好车上最后一张抽纸被他用完，正手忙脚乱地翻包找纸巾。billkin便让他打开副驾驶的车斗找，可能还有多余的面巾纸。  
不得不说，jack能搞到这么多的八卦还得归功于他天生的敏感嗅觉。光是翻车斗找面巾纸的功夫，他就找到了一瓶护手霜，晃着举到billkin眼前，活像摸进了鸡窝的黄鼠狼，拖长了嗓子念：“欧舒丹——”又打开闻了闻，“玫瑰味的！我女朋友好像一直在用这个诶！billkin，有情况啊？”  
billkin斜了一眼满脸八卦的jack，也不记得是谁留在那的了，最大的可能是pp，他有很多护手霜，可能这支是他放在车上的——pp经常坐他的车，所以车上会留有一些他的个人用品。  
不过这种事怎么可能让八卦精jack知道，便随口扯道：“可能是妈妈放在这的。”  
“哦，这样啊。”jack有点失望。但一会又想起什么，八卦道：“billkin，nadao会管你们恋爱不？”  
“嗯？何出此言？”  
“没，我看你最近和pp走得很近，还以为你们……”说完又“嘿嘿”两声，“你最近的快拍很活跃哦！”  
billkin白了他一眼，耳根有些发烫，但是嘴上是绝对不认：“喂喂！我们就是好朋友啊！”他才不希望自己和pp的事情被当做八卦天天传播呢！  
幸好天色很暗，jack看不到billkin涨红的脸。不过他的注意力也不在此：“我知道我知道，所以我就想问问你，你有听pp说他和他前男友和好了吗？”  
作为AC知名的一对，pp和log在闹不和的时候就有分手流言频频传出，还有人传说billkin和pp是一对，不过这些消息才刚一传出就被当事人统统都否认了。  
前男友？  
billkin心下一沉。  
“我只知道他们分手很久了，你不要乱传八卦。”  
“我没有乱传！”没有注意到billkin一下冰冷下来的语气，jack忙着打开手机给billkin看证据自证清白。  
“你看你看，人家都拍到啦！连着好几天一起去吃饭了，你说不是复合是啥啊？”  
billkin扫了一眼，是原来自己最经常搜索的那个tag——呵，logpp的cp粉又死灰复燃了。  
jack还以为billkin是在帮pp隐瞒恋情，便耸了耸肩说：“好了好了，不八卦你们公司艺人了——把我当记者防着呢！”  
“你可不是比记者还可怕嘛！”billkin凉凉地开口，随口扯了个别的便把话题带了过去，并加快油门驶向jack女友公寓的方向。  
之后jack还在哇啦哇啦地说着什么，billkin嘴上应着，心思已经全然不在这上面了。虽然理智不断地告诉自己要相信pp，但心里有股火直冒，气血上涌，只想立刻停车打电话过去问个究竟。  
好不容易把jack送到，billkin一驶出巷子就立刻打开手机搜索“#logpp”。  
第一个热门帖子就是pp和log坐在一起的快拍视频——虽然他们两个在视频里并没有什么互动，但光是坐在一起就已经让billkin气急攻心，全身血液逆流了。  
jack说得没错，他俩确实已经连着好几天一起吃饭了。不会是真的想复合吧？billkin不禁回想起两个星期之前做过的那个噩梦。  
心中的不安愈发扩大，billkin立刻给pp打电话，但是连续打了四五个都没人接，最后一个还被掐掉了。  
心发凉着，还有点痛，妒火却直冲头顶，整个太阳穴突突地跳。billkin的脾气不算太好，本身就是个急性子，平日里对着pp已经是让步，今天这事算是把billkin的坏脾气彻底地激发了， 而pp不接电话的行为更是火上浇油，雪上加霜。  
等pp回拨电话过来已经是快十一点了。  
“hello~kin！”  
手机里传来pp娇嗲甜蜜的声音。往常他这么一叫，billkin的心早就化了，今天一听，心头怒火更炽，口舌发苦——每天背着我和前男友吃饭，晚上还能若无其事地打电话过来跟我甜甜地道晚安。  
“怎么不接电话？上哪野去了？”billkin的声音很冷，又像夹着枪药，是pp从未听过的讽刺和质问的语气。  
“额，我刚出去吃饭回来，人太多了不方便接电话。”平时不接电话的情况也是有的，不知道billkin在气什么，pp不想和他起冲突。  
“和谁啊？”  
“就frank他们啊。”billkin的语气有些阴阳怪气的，让pp很不舒服。  
“除了frank，就没有其他人了？”  
“还有lim。”  
“还有谁？一个一个名字报出来。”  
“你今天吃错药了？是谁重要么，说了你也不认识。”pp有点冒火，billkin的态度真的很奇怪。  
“是啊，你的朋友我都不认识，因为你从来没有带我去和他们认识过！”这句话戳到了billkin的痛点，他的声音一下子大了起来：“你告诉我，今天是不是和log见面了？！”  
pp心中咯噔了一下——他怎么知道？有点心虚，还是强撑硬气地回答：“是。”  
“吃了多少次了？”  
“四次。”  
“为什么不跟我说？”电话那头的人完全没有心虚愧疚的意思，听得billkin更是冒火。  
“又不是什么重要的事情。我和log都已经分手了！”  
“这种事情都不重要，什么才算重要！才分手没多久你们就吃了四次饭，还不重要吗？”  
billkin的声音很大，像鞭炮一样炸在pp耳边，吵得他很是心烦，而且和log吃饭这个事情也不是他本意，和前男友坐一起吃饭，尴尬都尴尬死了。pp便也没好气道：“我这又不是故意的，是朋友们叫我去吃的！我怎么知道log在！”  
这种推卸责任的借口billkin是一万个不接受，声音更大了：“第一次你不知道也就算了，连着四次他都在，你没有脑子吗？”  
pp这头也是火了，觉得自己很是委屈：“他们叫他去，我有什么办法！难道要我告诉全部人不要叫上他吗！”  
“那你就什么都不做？傻傻地跟过去坐在一起吃饭？你是看不出来他们想要你们复合吗？！”你是不是瞎！  
“我——我们已经分手了！只是分手做朋友罢了！”其实pp是知道的，但是在一个朋友圈中，实在不想和log搞得那么尴尬。这事对于pp自己来说也是不好受，如果分手后还能做朋友，倒也不失为一件好事。  
分手还做朋友？糊弄谁呢？billkin是彻底气坏了，口不择言起来：“你是不是本来就想和log复合只是在这骗我呢？他这个人这么花心、不诚实，你为了他哭过多少次了？他有什么好的让你念念不忘？我对你这么好你不要，反而上赶着倒贴回去，你为什么这么贱啊！”  
听到billkin居然开口骂自己“贱”，pp翻脸了：“我贱你不贱吗！我劝你不要乱吃飞醋，咱俩现在还什么关系都不是，你别老天天想着管我！要是真忍不住了，自己给自己脖子上套根链子，自己溜自己吧！”  
“对！我是管不了！”billkin一下子泄了气，确实自己和pp什么都不是，确实没资格管他，严格说起来连打这通电话的资格都没有。心痛到不行，眼泪瞬间夺眶而出，强撑着守住破碎的自尊，缓缓道：“以后我都不会管了。pp，你真的太让我失望。”  
“嘟”的一声，电话挂了。  
billkin最后那句话饱含着心碎和痛苦，还有一种“到此为止”的意味在，听得pp心惊肉跳。  
pp深知自己失言。billkin一直很在意pp不答应和自己交往的事情，一直强忍着，现在pp拿出这件事反击，简直就是一棍子狠狠地打在billkin的七寸上——事情大条了。  
pp有些不安起来，立刻拨电话过去，billkin不接，一直打一直打，大约十分钟后，电话居然被拉黑了。  
pp的心一下子沉了下去。完蛋！  
换line电话拨打，连续打了三四次，都显示“无人接听”，不知道是对方不在线还是故意不接，pp有些怕billkin把自己的line好友关系也一并删除，便放弃了。  
等pp洗好澡出来，已过凌晨，再拨billkin的电话，还是打不通。  
两个人相处了这么久，也不是没有吵过架，但pp从未见过billkin这么生气过，气到把自己拉黑，气到说“以后我都不会管了”。  
“以后我都不会管了。”——越细品这句话，其中的深意越沉重，越让pp无法接受。  
pp越来越不安，很害怕，很想哭。  
真正让pp觉得“彻底完蛋了”的是billkin五分钟后新发的IG：“当你恋爱时，即使是身处于水深火热，只要那个人出现，便能带给你欢笑，能让你不在乎是否置身在天堂还是地狱。不幸的是，我还在寻爱。”  
配图是 pp拍的，上次pp和billkin去悦榕庄吃饭，顺便上moon bar小酌了一杯。当晚的夜景很美，现在回想起来还能清晰地记得夜风吹过脸颊的感觉，轻轻的，柔柔的，像极了billkin送他回家时落在唇上的吻。  
那天晚上pp第二次拒绝了billkin提出的交往请求。  
然后今天他用“我们什么关系都不是”来伤害billkin。  
“以后我都不会管了。”  
“不幸的是，我还在寻爱。”  
“呜……”pp终于哭出来，满心的懊悔、歉疚和害怕——billkin真的要放弃他了吗？  
可不可以不要放弃我？  
pp吸吸鼻子，登录line，很轻易就找到和billkin的聊天窗口——pp把和billkin的聊天窗口置顶了。但其实不用置顶也没关系，他们每天即使不见面也会聊很多。pp会跟billkin说每天发生的琐事，抱怨天气太热、明明已经申请完大学了还要申请课程补学分、作业还是那么多、家里的狗狗太吵、学校的罗勒叶炒猪肉卖完了等等。billkin则会给他发很多有趣的表情包，监督他认真上课、认真做作业，会给他发天气提醒，还有一点都不搞笑的笑话。  
点开输入框，想要说点什么去挽回。

[00:20AM  
“我不是故意的，对不起”]

billkin在十分钟前才发的IG，现在应该还没有睡吧？pp赶紧发过去一条道歉信息，billkin立刻已读了。  
pp心下一喜，满心期待地等着billkin回复。然而二十五分钟过去了，billkin完全没有音信。不知道他是已经睡了，还是故意不回复的。  
连道歉都不接受了，是真的不想和我说话了吗？  
鼻根一酸，pp的眼泪又开始流了。

[00:45AM  
“我和log真的没有什么了，你不要误会”  
“我知道他们想要撮合我和log。我只是害怕真的跟log断交会很尴尬，所以就答应一起吃饭”]

[1:00AM  
“以后不会去吃饭了”]

我还在哭着熬夜，你却已经睡着了吗？你真的睡得着吗？pp很想问。

[1:20AM  
“你说你在寻爱，你不是寻到了吗？”  
“你不要了吗？”]

[1:45AM  
“我喜欢你”]

[2:25AM  
“你还喜欢我吗？”]

“想和你在一起。”  
打下这句话后，pp的手指在发送键上停留了很久，又觉得自己现如今再说这句话实在太过厚颜无耻。  
眼泪早就干了。风干后的眼泪干巴巴地巴在眼角，眼睛很干涩，被手机的蓝光一刺，生疼。  
千言万语，只能化作最无力的三个字。

[3:07AM  
“对不起”]


	31. Chapter 31

（三十一）  
pp睡得太晚，导致第二天上学差点起不来。  
眼睛红肿着，精神萎靡，头痛欲裂。思来想去，自己这副样子开车实在太危险，便叫了辆车，打车上学，想着可以在车上补个眠。  
事实上，补眠是不可能的。  
从坐在车上的那一刻开始，pp每十几分钟都要检查一下line，看看billkin有没有已读自己的信息，还趁着课间休息，试着拨通billkin的电话，看自己有没有从黑名单里被放出来。  
一整天下来，pp根本都不知道上了哪些课、老师在讲哪些内容、又布置了哪些作业，整个人浑浑噩噩。因为眼睛肿着实在太丑了，除了上厕所，pp一下课就趴在桌子上，谁叫都不理，连午饭都没去吃。  
可惜，一直到放学，billkin再也没有读过pp发的任何一条信息，也没有把pp从黑名单里放出来。  
“就这样结束了？”  
pp不甘心，又暂时没有想到和billkin和好的办法。  
去补习班找他？还是去他家找他？这么想着，pp又后悔自己昨天控制不住情绪哭太多，整个眼睛肿的跟个桃子一样，丑死了。  
垂头丧气地从出租车上下来，pp慢悠悠地走进自家小区。小区很大，里面是一排排的联排别墅群，规划相对集中。每家每户庭前都有院子，三三两两地种了树、砌了花坛，从路边走过可以闻到各种花的香味。  
pp在学校磨蹭了很久才走，等回到家的时候已经八点多。天完全的黑了，整个小区寂静无比，路灯有些昏黄，照在垂着头、背着书包的少年人身上，只把影子拖得很长，更显得他形单影只、寂寥无比。  
拐进自家别墅的小路口，远远地往家的方向一看，二楼三楼都黑着灯，只有一楼的灯亮着，此刻家里应该就只有帮佣阿姨在。再往里走两步才看到家门口停着一辆保时捷，仔细一看车牌。  
是billkin的车！pp大喜。  
等快步走到车窗边上，才看到右边的驾驶座上伸着一只手，纤长的手指上夹着一只烟，已经抽到一半，红色的烟头一闪一闪的——是billkin在抽烟。  
抽烟的billkin有种pp从未见过的成熟魅力，看上去很坏、很危险，又让人心动得不行。  
pp走过去和billkin打招呼，呐呐地说：“我都不知道原来kin你会抽烟啊。”  
“回来了啊。”billkin淡淡地应着，从车里出来，把烟头踩熄，扔进旁边的垃圾桶：“心烦的时候才抽，这个对嗓子不好。”  
billkin一说心烦，pp的心就猛地一沉，原本雀跃的心情也忐忑起来。billkin来找自己不是想和好的吗？  
感觉接下来的话题到家里说不是很合适，pp便提议去小区的泳池边上坐坐，那里比凉亭的私密性要强一些，现在这个时间基本上不会有人经过，可以放心说话。  
泳池离pp家很近，只需走过三个路口右拐就到了。billkin在pp旁边默默地走着，路灯不是很亮，看不太清他脸上的表情。pp心里有些发憷，害怕billkin是真的要跟自己一刀两断了，赶紧紧紧地牵住他的手。billkin没有甩开也没有回握，就这样静静地任由pp牵着。  
小区泳池billkin有来过，不过只是白天过来玩玩水，从来没有晚上去过。泳池是24小时开放的，不过到了晚上基本上不会有人夜泳。池边亮着几盏夜灯，旁边小路上的路灯斜斜地照过来，整体光线稍暗。  
两个人在泳池边宽大的圆形沙发上坐下，pp一直死死地抓着billkin的手不松开。  
billkin总算正眼迎着pp的视线回看过去。即使光线昏暗，也能看清他眼底晶莹的泪花。pp就那样恳求地期盼地看着他，嘴巴嗫嚅着，大概在酝酿着怎么也说不出口的“对不起”吧。  
昨晚billkin是真的想要放弃了。很气愤，很心痛，也很疲惫，他的隐忍、他的理解、他的让步都被pp炼成刀子，直把这颗真心刺了个对穿。  
在pp发来道歉的第一条line信息的时候billkin退出了app界面，不想再心软。只是怎么都睡不着，手机每次弹出新消息提醒他都忍不住要拿起来看。也多亏了pp发的信息都比较简短，不需要点进去也能看到全部的内容。  
几乎整夜未眠。在曼谷第一缕阳光射进房间的时候，billkin还是决定再最后坚持一下。  
最后，再努力一次。  
看着那张泫然欲泣的苍白脸庞，漂亮的眼睛微微红肿着，看上去可怜又可爱。昨晚哭了很久吗？本来还想多晾他一会，到底还是心软了。  
billkin拉过pp接吻。pp能尝到billkin嘴里尼古丁的气息，又苦又甜，像极了他的心情。  
pp把头埋在billkin的肩膀上，紧紧地抱住他的腰再三保证：“以后再也不会跟log吃饭了。”  
billkin沉吟了一下，说：“也不是以后都不行。我只是希望你能跟你的朋友摆明态度，让他们知道你和log是真的没有可能了。”想了想，又补充道：“以后不管是和log吃饭，还是和哪个前任吃饭，我都希望你能跟我说，我不想再从别人或者是再在网上看到这些事情了。”  
“我知道了，再也不会有这样的事了。”终于获得了原谅，昨晚积压的委屈害怕、因为睡眠不足而头痛的生理不适、还有因为大石落地而放松的欣喜让pp终于哭了出来。  
轻轻拍着怀里的人微微颤抖着的单薄的背，billkin问：“我现在有资格管你没有？”  
pp哭着点头如捣蒜：“嗯嗯！”  
有资格，太有资格了！  
billkin躺在圆沙发上，看着漆黑的夜空，听着泳池哗哗的水声，居然还生出点宛若置身在华欣海边的幻觉。可惜曼谷的空气污染相对严重，只能看到一大片浓重的黑夜和零星的几颗星星，而最亮的那颗此刻就在他的怀里。  
billkin用甜蜜的声音轻轻地哼唱道：“city of star, are you shining just for me?……”  
“never shined so brightly.”小小声地，pp在billkin耳边轻轻地和。


	32. Chapter 32

（三十二）  
正式确立关系后的第三天是泰国的儿童节。  
本来都已经是大孩子了，儿童节和billkin、pp早就八竿子打不着了，不过有句话说得好，“恋爱中的人智商为零”，既然智商都低至胚胎水平，那儿童节自然就是天大的节日。  
billkin想，再怎么醉心学习也必须得抽出时间来陪陪男朋友。  
情侣间的约会模式基本上就是那老三样，吃饭逛街看电影，billkin和pp也玩不出什么花来，又不想冒着大太阳玩什么情趣浪漫，便相约去看电影，二刷《la la land》。  
billkin太喜欢电影插曲《city of stars》，这两天来天天在pp耳边唱，唱得pp都烦了：“just for you, just for you！从现在到死就只just for you！”  
一进商场，全泰国的儿童都出来玩了，就连《la la land》的放映厅里也满是小孩。pp跟billkin偷偷地吐槽：“带儿童来看这个，他们看得懂么？”  
不知道儿童看不看得懂，反正billkin和pp的心思就没在电影上。整个放映厅满座，挤挤攘攘的，坐在宽大的opera chair里面，billkin和pp肩膀黏乎乎地相互依偎着，相贴的双手十指相扣紧紧牵着，眉目传情，数不尽的柔情蜜意，斩不断的情意绵绵，如果此刻放映厅没人，这两人怕不是要以电影为背景音激吻至散场。  
到底还是pp更调皮大胆些，左右瞟了一下见没人注意，飞快地在billkin脸上香了一口，以billkin备受撩拨、想回亲又不敢的咬牙切齿模样为乐。  
一直忍到最后，两人在空旷无人的停车场里，躲在门窗紧闭的车内狠狠地接了个吻才作罢。  
billkin要复习，但小情侣又想见面，于是pp又恢复了天天往billkin家跑的习惯，就快要待在那做妈妈pink的干儿子了。  
玩得要好的朋友都知道pp有了新恋情，对pp这种眼中只有男友没有朋友的行为大加吐槽，pp则坚称自己要做好“陪读”工作，等男友考完试了他就重新回归朋友们的怀抱。  
说是“陪读”，也就是天天窝在billkin房间看漫画，顺便找二哥winnie玩游戏罢了——这段时间pp迷上了打ROV（泰版王者荣耀，与2016/12/27发布上线），天天就和winnie、frank他们在网上玩得不亦乐乎，有几天billkin甚至只有在pp来和走的时候才见到他两眼。  
billkin回头看了看只顾横着手机打游戏、对自己连问他三遍“要不要吃水果”都充耳不闻的男朋友，有些不爽，便时不时拿几块橡皮、废纸团丢过去，故意打扰他、破坏他的战绩，哪里知道pp坚强地挺到了最后胜利，笑嘻嘻地跑过来亲了他一口，到winnie房间找人组队去了。  
行吧，等我考完试再收拾你。  
确认了关系之后billkin和pp之间的相处模式并没有发生什么变化，但妈妈sureerat就是能察觉到儿子恋爱了。  
在pp又一次满面春风地晚归之后，妈妈sureerat忍不住问：“儿子，你现在是在和billkin交往吗？”  
“妈妈怎么知道？这么明显吗？”pp摸了摸自己的脸，好闺蜜nan前几天就取笑过他自从和billkin恋爱后气质都变了，整个人怀春到不行。  
“上次那个好像叫log？”妈妈有些拿不准，没记错的话那孩子应该叫这个名字。  
“分手了，现在和billkin在一起。”pp老实地点点头。他恋爱的事情从来不瞒着家人，有时可能不会主动说，但家人问起来都会老实回答。  
事实上，这种事也确实没有什么好隐瞒的，全家人对pp的感情事向来不干涉，就连出柜都没人惊讶过——pp从小就长得跟朵花一样，自家儿子到底喜欢男生还是女生，爸妈心里还是有数的。  
妈妈温柔地抱了抱pp，说：“billkin是个好孩子。你感觉怎么样？”  
“很幸福，想一直这么幸福下去。”pp羞涩地点着头。  
“太好了，祝福你，孩子。”  
“谢谢妈妈。”pp开心地在妈妈的脸上狠狠地亲了一口。  
第二天晚饭时，在餐桌上pp向全家人宣布自己恋爱了。爸爸妈妈和姐姐立刻送上满满的祝福，说好了等billkin考完试全家再出去吃顿大餐，好好庆祝一下。  
pp开心得不行，当天晚上就在电话里和billkin说了。  
没想到能顺利地得到pp家长的祝福，billkin又是开心又是兴奋又是忐忑，最终怀着复杂的心情睡去。  
1月21日，billkin 信心满满地坐在SAT的考场上，才思敏捷、下笔如神，顺顺利利地完成了考试。  
才出考场就接到pp的电话，得知billkin考出来感觉还不错，十分高兴。  
听到pp那边声音很嘈杂，刚想问pp在哪里，就听到妈妈sureerat在旁边说：“pp，在和谁打电话呢？”  
“和billkin。”  
“择日不如撞日，让billkin过来一起吃饭吧。”爸爸montri的声音也远远地飘了过来。  
这么快就要正式见家长了吗？billkin突然有些紧张。  
“kin，你、听到了吗？”pp有点犹豫地开口，怕billkin觉得为难，赶忙又说：“没空也没关系，等我们下次准备好了再见面也行，你别太放心上。”  
道理是这么个道理，但怎么可能不去。billkin赶忙满口答应，说立刻就来。  
等真的到了现场之后，billkin有些被吓到，本以为只是一家五口（billkin把自己也算进去了）简单地吃个便饭，没想到是满满当当的一桌子人，pp全家都在，还有一些没见过的亲戚。一问才知道原来是有亲戚从国外回来，全家人特意出来聚餐。  
billkin坐在pp爸妈身边，pp和姐姐petch、表姐preaw坐对面。  
“为什么不和我坐一起？”billkin在桌下偷偷用脚踢了踢pp暗示，对方身子晃了一下，假装不知道billkin的意思，一脸无辜地装傻。  
尽管和pp的爸妈已经很熟悉了，但却是第一次以pp男友的身份坐在边上，billkin觉得从来没有这么紧张过，比第一次上台表演时还要紧张。  
其他人对billkin的到来也有些不明所以。爸爸montri向大家介绍说，billkin是pp的好友，也是nadao的艺人，今天约过来一起吃饭，顺便跟大家认识一下。  
也许有人心里会暗自嘀咕：“是什么朋友，重要到需要介绍给全家人认识？”不过等看着他俩交往了三年甚至更久以后，那些心存疑惑的人估计也应该明白了billkin对pp到底有多重要，为什么会重要到需要介绍给全家人认识了。此为后话，暂且不提。  
好在桌上有几个会热场的大人，简单地问问billkin的情况，再说说笑笑一阵，大家的眼光也就从billkin和pp身上挪开了。  
爸爸montri和妈妈sureerat对billkin的态度一如既往的友好，或者说是更加和蔼可亲、热情友好，妈妈还时不时给billkin夹菜，说他脑力消耗大了，让他多吃点补补。  
知道billkin刚刚才考完SAT，就有个不认识的pp家亲戚笑着问 SAT到底难不难。billkin淡定地装学霸：“难，但掌握了方法也很简单。”心里却在想，今天这顿饭还难过SAT。不过，感受到pp爸妈和姐姐频频向自己投来的满意目光，billkin又有些雀跃地想，即使难过SAT，但我还是顺利通过了对吗？


	33. Chapter 33

（三十三）  
billkin和pp的爱情得到了pp全家的祝福，但billkin家这边，他还没有想好怎么说。  
billkin有很为难地跟pp说过心里话，坦诚自己并没有和家人朋友说同pp恋爱的事，也不知道要怎么跟他们开口——一定要出柜吗？billkin是真的没有准备好。他很明确自己爱pp，但是要跟全世界说自己爱pp，还是太困难了。   
“如果我不想出柜怎么办？”billkin满心苦恼，一脸歉疚，做好了pp要跟自己大吵一架的心理准备。  
倒是pp出乎意料的淡定，温柔地抱住billkin安慰：“没关系，只要和你在一起都没关系。”  
有句话说，敌人比朋友更了解自己。不得不说log之前对billkin的评价有一部分是非常中肯的。billkin不敢在大街上光明正大地和pp牵手，也不可能跟家人朋友出柜，直到现在，除了frank、nan等pp的几个好友知晓外，在面对其他人时billkin和pp还是打着“好朋友”的名号在交往。  
“不过这些都比不上和billkin在一起来得重要。”pp这么想着，“出不出柜、认不认同，真的没什么所谓。”  
billkin紧紧地抱着pp。  
如释重负，带着愧疚和不安，billkin有些想落泪。谁不想要被家人朋友祝福的爱情呢，这是pp的权利，或许自己应该勇敢一点，不要这么自私。  
请再给我一点时间。  
纠结了很久，billkin决定先跟关系最好的二哥winnie探探口风。  
“你知道pp在和谁谈恋爱吗？”billkin在winnie房间东扯西扯半天之后终于说到正题。  
“嗯？”billkin突然和自己八卦pp，winnie有些奇怪，不过没往心里去，“他应该是喜欢男孩子吧。”想了想又调戏billkin道：“莫非你喜欢他？”  
“嗯。他现在和我在一起。”  
“……”  
本想用玩笑话缓解一下突然出柜带来的尴尬，但平时最喜欢玩的滑稽表情愣是在此刻挤不出来，只能干笑了两声，和winnie面面相觑。  
“额……你以前不是和女孩子交往的吗？”也不是没有察觉billkin和pp的暧昧，甚至有想过pp是不是暗恋着billkin，但是winnie一直都以为billkin是个比钢铁还直的直男。  
“我以为你一直喜欢的是女孩子。”winnie看着billkin，眼前的男孩子剃着寸头，皮肤黝黑，目光炯炯，有些局促地舔舐着干燥发白的嘴唇，怎么看都是一副傻愣愣的直男样。  
我也以为，billkin心想，但是遇到pp这种，别说变弯，就算是铁都能直接融了。  
“pp是男孩子，所以我现在是在和男孩子交往。”  
“和男孩子交往是什么感觉？”在泰国这个开放的国度，winnie身边出柜的朋友也不鲜，只是没想到自家弟弟也成了其中的一员。  
billkin想了想，诚实地说：“其实，男生和女生除了身体构造外，也没有什么不同。”  
“也对。”年轻人对这种事情接受得很快。爱情是值得尊重的，不论是什么性别，更何况——“我也挺喜欢pp的，他还会经常给我带好吃的，你做我弟弟这么多年，也没见你给我买过啥好吃的。”winnie嫌弃地白了一眼傻弟弟。  
？！  
“嗷，原来靠吃的就可以把你收买啊p！”billkin放松下来，怪叫着要去弄winnie，又恢复回winnie最熟悉的傻憨憨的模样。  
同winnie出柜后，billkin又和micky说了。  
大哥micky是个特别佛系的男生，胖胖的，与两个活泼搞怪的弟弟相比，十分寡言，典型的长子性格，听到billkin说自己正在和pp交往，micky只“哦”了一声，表示知道了，淡定得吓人。  
billkin特意嘱咐两位兄长千万不能漏口风，自己之后再和爸妈说这件事情，但是犹豫再三，一直都找不到好的契机。  
billkin家在考艾有栋大房子，一有时间，爸爸panut会组织全家老小到那儿住几天，呼吸新鲜空气，爬爬山，度度假。  
屋后不远有座后山，不高，刚修好的石阶，是闲时登高望远的好去处。早饭后billkin全家出动，去爬爬山。  
一家人沿着寂静的小路前行，一路欢声笑语。  
妈妈pink是运动健将，走得很快，billkin便提出要跟妈妈比赛，比谁先到达终点，输了的那人今天晚上全程负责烤肉，不得偷吃。  
两个人你先我后、你追我赶地，一下子就把全家人远远地甩在了后面。  
疾走了一段时间，两人体力都有些不支，就说好握手言和，友谊第一、比赛第二。  
再往上走一段，远远地便可以看到山顶。山顶上有个天然的平台，设有桌椅板凳，登山客一般都会在此稍作休息，尽情地欣赏完美景后再下山。  
随意地聊着billkin在学校的事情还有生活的琐事，妈妈pink装作无意提起的样子问billkin：“前两天你和pp他们家人出去吃饭了？怎么样？”  
自和pp的大家族吃过饭后，billkin受pp爸妈邀请又先后一起吃了好几次饭，现在pp全家对billkin可谓是“丈母娘看女婿”——越看越欢喜。  
“那家私房菜很好吃！妈妈，下次咱们家也去吃吧。”  
“pp家人对你好吗？”  
“当然啦！不然还能对你家儿子坏了？”billkin大笑出声。妈妈问的是什么傻问题！  
妈妈pink看傻儿子根本没理解自己的意思，无奈地地开口挑明：“他们家里都知道你们的事了吗？”  
billkin有些发愣：“我们的什么事？”  
“就你们恋爱的事啊！”小子，还给我装傻！妈妈pink气得拍了一下儿子的脑袋。  
billkin瞬时间满脸通红，结结巴巴地说：“谁、谁说的啊。”他相信micky和winnie是绝对不会说的，妈妈是怎么知道的？  
“妈你怎么知道啊，我都没有说。”billkin老实承认，本来自己也是迟早要跟爸妈出柜的，就当择日不如撞日了。  
“傻儿子，我生的你我能不知道吗？”妈妈看着billkin涨红了脸，满脸羞涩又尴尬的模样，对儿子喜欢男生这件事情还是觉得很神奇，并不是觉得反感，只是有些惊讶，直到现在还没法完全适应儿子的新转变。  
山顶在即，妈妈拍拍billkin的头，加速登向山顶，轻飘飘地落下一句话：“以后记得要关门。”  
“什么？”billkin一下没有反应过来，等回味过来妈妈说话的意思，整个人像是被烫熟了，愣在原地足足有五分钟才神智回魂——他和pp偶尔会在房间里接吻，有时可能是一时兴趣的啄吻，有时可能是情难自控的深吻，少年人胆子大，门也不关就敢在里面胡天胡地。  
“可是我有一直注意着门口的动静啊！统共也就没亲过几次，到底是什么时候被发现的啊！”billkin在心里崩溃地呐喊着，整个人在风中凌乱。  
等billkin终于爬上山顶，妈妈已经老神在在地坐在长椅上喝水休息了，看到billkin依然还满脸通红的样子取笑道：“今天晚上有人要烤肉喽！”  
“妈妈你好狡猾啊！”billkin假装不满，大声地抱怨。  
“好吧！愿赌服输，今晚我就当一名勤劳的厨师吧！”billkin到妈妈身边坐下，偷偷观察着妈妈的表情，pink女士就跟没事人一样淡定地看风景。  
“妈妈，我和pp……你会生气吗？”憋了好几分钟，billkin期期艾艾地开口问道。  
“不会啊，不管你喜欢男生还是女生，都是你的自由。”妈妈用一种很酷的语气说道，好像对自家儿子和pp交往的事情一点也不惊讶，半分都不介意，“只要你和pp好好的就行了！”  
只是，妈妈嘴上在装酷，内心却是十分沉重。两个少年人太过年轻，在感情最容易冲动的年纪，全凭一腔爱意，却根本不知道未来会面对什么样的困难、承受什么样的压力。她知道billkin不算是天生的同性恋，爱情的甜蜜和无常确实让人心驰神往、欲罢不能，但是谁又知道能爱多久呢？你为了这段爱情的付出牺牲又真的值得吗？  
“那……爸爸知道了吗？”大概是同为男性的缘故，身为同性恋这种事，有时候被妈妈知道了还没什么，但一想到被爸爸知道了倒会生出无限的别扭。  
“我没有和他说，要不要告诉他由你自己决定。”耸耸肩，pink女士还是那么酷。  
看着儿子若有所思的侧脸，妈妈咽下一声叹息。  
傻孩子，爱情是藏不住的。


	34. Chapter 34

（三十四）  
二月份下旬，billkin的SAT成绩出来了，1300分，考得非常不错，全家都很高兴，一家人遂去了曼谷有名的日料店大肆庆祝一番。  
等从市内回来已是晚上十点钟，爸爸有些公事要处理，便进了书房。  
爸爸panut和妈妈pink属于慈父慈母。因为工作性质，爸爸需要和很多人打交道，待人接物温和有礼，脾气很好。  
billkin十分敬重自己的爸爸，他知道爸爸对自己抱有很高的期望，对于自己加入nadao，选择进入娱乐行业，爸爸是一万个支持，并积极为此奔走，默默地出了不少力——只要孩子有天分、肯努力，做什么都是值得的。  
billkin不知道爸爸对同性恋的接受程度如何——人们都说爱不分性别，但是严格说起来，又有多少个家长能心平气和地接受自己的孩子是个同性恋呢？但是今天，billkin福至心灵地想，今天应该是个坦白的好时机。  
billkin站在书房门口犹豫了很久，赶在自己好不容易攒够的勇气消失之前敲响了书房门，听到爸爸panut在里面喊“请进”。  
吃饭的时候，因为实在是高兴，清酒又确实清甜爽口，不知不觉父子俩都多喝了几杯，甫一照面，两个人脸上都是红通通的。  
“儿子，什么事？”爸爸摘下老花镜，双手放在肚子上，一副洗耳恭听的模样，让billkin有种爸爸已经知道自己要说什么的错觉。  
“爸爸，有件事我要坦白。我其实……”billkin抿着嘴唇，竭力地寻找一些低调的、杀伤力不要太强的词句，最后决定还是简单地陈述事实：“我现在在和pp谈恋爱。”  
身为教育工作者，panut清楚地知道，青少年在青春期时性取向可能会出现迷茫、混乱的问题，在这个时候适当地引导可能是有用的。但是billkin已经17岁了，再过半年就18岁，一个准民事行为能力人，还需要家长的引导吗？或者说，家长的引导还有用吗？  
billkin和pp的亲昵举动爸爸panut都看在眼里，心中也隐隐有预感，打算着如果billkin不说，自己也就当做是少年间暧昧的互动，睁一只眼闭一只眼过了。却没承想，儿子选在今天和自己说这个话题。  
还是老子了解儿子。如果不是打定了主意，这么大的事情billkin绝不会随随便便说出口……这么一来，billkin竟然是认真的。  
“还有多少个人知道这件事？”爸爸panut缓缓地开口。  
“妈妈哥哥们和winner，还有pp的家人和他的几个好朋友。”billkin掰着手指头数。  
这么说起来我是最后一个知道喽？臭小子！  
“bill，你是好孩子。你和谁恋爱，爸爸都不会干涉你。我只有一个要求！把爱情藏在心里，不要时刻拿出来。年轻人要多为以后考虑，不管有多么冲动，不要做傻事。”爸爸panut少有地一脸严肃，“爱情不光光是爱情，还有责任。不管你和谁在一起，爸爸都希望你是一个负责任的男人。”  
billkin站在爸爸面前默默无语，仔细思量、品读着爸爸话里的意思。  
半晌。  
“爸，我知道了。以后我会低调，会小心的！”  
爸爸panut看着眼前的儿子，黝黑瘦高的少年，此刻紧抿着唇，酒窝深陷，目光灼灼，竟是在不知不觉间长成了大人的模样。  
“嗯，很好。”爸爸满意地点头，儿子已经领悟了自己的意思，至于未来的路怎么样，还是全靠他自己走了。  
抬眼看挂在墙上的挂钟，已经十一点半。  
“已经这么太晚了——你先回房休息，我把这个文件看完。”  
爸爸挥手让billkin离开，又在billkin开门之前若无其事地补一句：“明天要是有时间，让pp来家里吃饭。”  
“好！”  
在和pp甜甜地道了晚安后，billkin躺在床上静静地想。  
如果说有爱情是幸福，那么被父母祝福着的爱情是世界上最大的幸福。  
pp，我们一定要幸福。

billkin pp，你们一定要幸福。

（完结）


End file.
